The Monk and The Miko
by SARXII
Summary: Kagome is drinking to get over Inuyasha. Soon, Sango chooses someone else instead of Miroku. He is so heartbroken that he joins Kagome that night for drinks. Will it lead to love? Chapter 2 rated M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well, this is my second fanfic. I hope its good. The rating is so high because there is high sexual content in this story. There will definately be a lime, well depending on how you rate them, but I'm not sure if I want to put in a full lemon or not. you'll have to review and tell me what you want. so, well. here it is. hope you like. bye-byes!

The Monk and the Miko

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Kagome was walking through the woods around twilight trying to reach the others. She had just gotten back from her time after being gone a week. She normally wouldn't have gotten that much time, but Inuyasha never came after her anymore. He had Kikyo now.

Kagome was now 21 years old. They had finally beaten Naraku about 8 months ago, but they still had about 10 to 15 shards left to find.

At one point or another during the fight, Kikyo had been brought back to life somehow using a different soul. Which meant that she no longer lived on hatred and vengeance, which meant she could love, which meant heartache for Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been together since the battle, and didn't look like the were going to split up anytime soon. Well, maybe because they couldn't, since they were mates. The thought somewhat made Kagome shudder.

She had not cried over her heartbreak, in fact she had congradulated them whole heartedly with a big smile. Although, everyone knew how heartbroken she was, and knew that she had to have let it out somehow. And they were right, she had broken under the heartache on her 21st birthday, which was 3 months ago, when she had her first drink, andher second, her third, andsoon.

No one knew about her drinking problem, and she wasn't about to tell them any time soon. Sheloves them all and trusts them so much, butthis was something that she was going to keep to herself. It's not like it was going to be forever, right? Justfor a little while, while she was recovering, that's how longshe was going to drink for.

Also since thebattle a new member had joined the group. It was another demon slayer. The only problemit wasahe. Thathad Miroku a little worriedHis name was Kyoko. He wastall, strong, well built, a gentleman, well... you get the idea. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, but Kagome assured Miroku that they were most likely just training and that there was nothing to worry about. He seemed to believe her and she was glad for that. She prayed that it would work out for him and Sango because she knew how much he loved her, and didn't want him to have to go through the same heartache that she did.

Kagome heard someone approaching, and being afraid that it was Inuyasha pulled out a perfume bottle and sprayed it on herself a good number of times. Though the person she came upon was not Inuyasha, but Miroku, and he seemed to be running from something, and running fast. She started running towards him as fast as she could and once she was close enough, she could see that he was crying uncontrollably.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" She called out as she came to a stop in front of him. He didn't answer her. He just collapsed into her which knocked her to the ground. He clung to her for dear life as he cried into her shoulder. She just wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him as she asked what was wrong again.

"They... they l-love each oth-other." He whispered between sobs.

She just held him tighter and said soothing words into his ears. She knew exactly what he meant. Kyoko and Sango had confessed there love for each other, and he witnessed the whole thing.

"It's ok. I know it hurts, but it'll turn out fine in the end. Believe me." She told him as he started to calm down.

"H-how do you do it lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little more at the site of him.

"How do I do what?" She asked him.

"Put up with the pain?" He asked her innocently. Her heart sank a little at the question. He had no idea, did he? She had to tell him, she had to help him. And for some reason, it felt right to tell him.

"Truth is, I don't. I don't put up with the pain, I cover it." She said as she got out of his grasp and began to dig through her backpack.

"What do you mean?" He asked quizzically as he saw her face light up a little as she found whatever it wasshe had been looking for.

"This," She said as she pulled out two bottles of sake. "Is how I deal with it."

She opened one of them and handed it to him. She then opened her own and took a big gulp of it.

"You mean that you drink this to get over the pain.?" Miroku asked surprised. "You know that isn't healthy, right?"

"Oh come on. Just have some and stop acting likemy mother. Just for tonight, we can do this together, just for tonight. Please? Neither of us want to be alone." She said witha pleading look in he eyes. He then understood that she was going through the same thing he was, and that she just didn't want to be alone.

"Alright, but just for tonight." He told her taking a drink of the sake.

"Thank you, now, lets have some fun." She said as she raised her bottle. He tapped his against hers in a silent promise that tonight would be there own.

**AN:** I like how I did this. I think it turned out nicely. Ok, next chapter will start with the sexual stuff or whatever. I hope you like it. Well, I hope to see you soon. Bye-byes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, well, here's the second chapter. This is when the sexual content begins. I hope it's not that bad, I've never written a story with sexual stuff. Well, here it is. hope you like!

The Monk and the Miko

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 2: The night's events

It was dark now and they were both about half way through there second bottles. Miroku now understood why Kagome did this so much, he didn't feel the pain anymore, all he felt was the alchohal, and the ecstasy it brought.They hadn't been doing much other then laugh since they got through the first couple of gulps of the sake. They didn't even know what theywere laughing about, just that it was funny.

"We need to go do something fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But this is fun!" Miroku said with a laugh.

"I mean really fun!"She said. He realized thatshe wasn't goingto give up any time soon.

"Alright, like what?" He questioned her.

"Hmmmm, lets see," She said as she tilted her head back and tapped a finger against her chin. "AHA! I got it, come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and her back pack, and took off.

**With the others**

"Where could they be?" Asked a worried Sango.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure that they're fine." Kyoko smiled at her.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the 'love' part, but decided not to pry into their business.

"Your probably right, but I still think we should go looking for them." Sango persisted.

"Maybe Sango's right. I mean, Kagome said she would come back today, and she isn't one to go against her word." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. Lets go now, while Inuyasha and Kirara can get a fresh scent." At the sound of her name, Kirara transformed.

"Alright," Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "We're gonna go looking for them. You stay here, ok?" She just nodded in response and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

They started to go through the forest in search of them. Kirara picked up a very strong scent, but it wasn't either Kagome or Miroku so she just kept going.

**Kagome and Miroku**

Kagome and Miroku were hiding in some bushes so that the others wouldn't find them. They were too drunk to think about Inuyasha or Kirara sniffing them out.

They were giggling uncontrollably as they sat in there until they saw Kirara coming near. The next moment was filled with a bunch of 'shhhh's and giggles. They finally calmed down when she got close enough. Once she was gone they burst out laughing. Neither really knowing why. They calmed down again when they noticed Inuyasha getting near.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had finally gotten a hold of both of their scents, but they were almost totally overpowered by alchohal. He came to a clearing and sniffed around for a moment. They were definately hidden behind that bush, and they were definately drunk. He decided against confronting them and just left them hiding behind their bush. He was pretty sure that tonight they just wanted to be left alone.

_'Who knows,'_ he thought. _'Maybe some good will come of this. Just take care of her you damn lecher, or a swear that I will kill you.'_

**Kagome and Miroku**

As soon as Inuyasha had left they keeled over with laughter once again. They had just fooled the great Inuyasha, that had to be funny! After a few minutes they settled down, and Kagome grabbed his hand once again and was dragging him somewhere.

After a minute she wasn't dragging him anymore, she was just walking beside him still holding onto his hand, and neither one seemed to have anything to say against it. After a few moments they reached a small pond with a waterfall that had a large cave behind it.

"What are we doing here?" asked Miroku as Kagome let go of his hand.

"Going swimming silly." Kagome said as she turned away from him.

"But I have no swimming garments with me." He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he had a feeling that he was going to like it.

She looked over her shoulder at him and stated simply, "Neither do I." With that she took one last swig of her sake then set it down and started to take off her clothes.

Miroku could do nothing but stare at her. Though she still had her bra and underwear on, it was enough for him. He watched as she walked over to a bunch of rocks on the other side of the pond directly across from him. The reflection of the water and the shine of the moon on her nearly naked body made her look like a goddess. Why Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, he had no idea. _'Wait a minute... amI falling for her? But, I love Sango, but she doesn't love me. Does Kagome? What if she does? Oh my god,I think I'm in love with Kagome.'_

Kagome motioned for him to come over and join her. He quickly stripped down to his undergarments and joined her on the rocks. He looked down at the beauty next to him. The woman he loved but was too foolish to notice sooner. She sighed deeply, making her chest move up and down gracefully. He just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her towards him.

She was surprised by the action and tried to say something, "Miro-", but wasn't able to finish before he pushed his lips on hers. She unconscienceously wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist._ 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, but... it feels so right. Wait a minute, am I falling for Miroku? My god... I think I love Miroku.'_

Miroku slowly moved his hand down her back and onto her ass. _'Please, please, please don't push me away. God, what are we doing? Maybe it's the alchohal. I don't know, but I know it feels good as hell'_

They reluctantly pulled back for air. Her hands were now on his shoulders and his were still on her waist and ass. They just stood there staring into each others eyes for a moment. Then all of a sudden they blurted out at the same time, "I think I love you." Kagome just smiled and pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him fiercely and passionately causing him to stumble backwards and fall into the water.

When they resurfaced they were just laughing and kissing for minutes, spluttering out a few I love you's here and there. After a few moments Kagome dove underwater to where Miroku couldn't see her. He looked around for a few moments before starting to panic. Kagome came up behind him and dunked his head under the water. She quickly got off of him then swam as quickly as she could towards the shelter of the rocks.

He quickly resurfaced and swam after her, reaching her as soon as she got to the rocks. He grabbed her arms and spun her around and pinned her to the wall with his own body. She stared at him as her lips began to tremble, wanting his touch. He must have understood because he attacked her lips with a gentle yet firm kiss. He snaked his tongue into her mouth the first chance he had, wanting more. She grabbed the back of his head and tried to bring him as close as she could. He wrapped his arms around her again and set both his hands on her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She started to have tongue war with him as he started to move his hands up and down her body. She moaned a little at his touch which only made him more excited. He moved his hand to her bra and tried to undo it. He finally figured it out after a minute and took it off of her exposing her breasts. He slowly started to kiss her down her jaw line and her neck and to her breast. She moaned loudly as he started to suck and nibble on her nipple. He moved his hands down to her underwear and started to take it off when Kagome stopped.

"Wait, Miroku. What if someone comes?" She asked shyly.

He just smirked and took them off the rest of the way. "Then let them come." He responded slyly.

He moved his fingers to her flaps and started to push them inside of her, one at a time. She gasped at the sudden touch, but quickly recovered and moaned in pleasure as he started pumping them in and out of her. She pushed her lips onto his to keep herself from screaming out her climax for the whole forest to hear. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked what was left of her juices. She was panting heavily and had her eyes closed. She opened them after a moment and looked at him, sweat rolling down her face.

She felt something hard against the bottom of her stomach. Once she realized what it was she smirked. She reached down and removed his undergarment and grabbed his manhood and moved her hands up and down on it. He threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. She took her other hand and took his hair out of its ponytail and watched as it fell about his face. He looked at her and moaned his release.

He grabbed her and readied himself at her entrance. He looked at her for a response, when she gave him a nod, he pushed into her a ways. She winced a little as he moved into her, but after a minute the pain was gone and all she could feel was pleasure. He started thrusting in and out of her as she moaned louder and louder. He started to moan as well as he could feel both of them reach there climaxs. She screamed out his name as she reached her climax. He hadn't quite reached his yet so he kept pushing into her as hers started to build up again. This time they both reached it at the same time. He moaned out her name as he released his seed into her.

They just stood there in the water a moment, panting heavily. He slowly picked her up andcarried her out of the water over towards there clothes after picking up the ones they left in the water. They slowly got dressed then turned to each other. Kagome picked up the forgotten bottles of sake and shook them around a little. "I guess we don't need these anymore." She said with a bit of achuckle.

He chuckled as well and walked over to her placing his arms around her. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you,too, Miroku. But...hey, where did the 'lady' go. You always call me 'lady Kagome'. What happened?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well,I just figured that since we're so familiar with each other now that I didn't have to call you that anymore. Although, I guess I could if you wanted me to, after all, you are my lady." He said as he planted a light kiss on her lips.

"We should get to camp, it's probably like after midnight." That's when she noticed the sun coming up. "Way after midnight."

"Lets just stay out here for tonight." He said turning around and picking up her backpack.

"But where would we sleep?" She asked him

"Hmmmm... Oh, How about the cave behind the waterfall?" He suggested.

"Alright, come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked over to the cave.

After they entered the cave and made sure that nothing else was there, Kagome took out her sleeping back and the two climbed into it. That night they slept one of the most comfortablesleeps they had ever slept in each others arms, in their love's arms.

**AN: **Was it good? Was it bad? You can flame me if you want. I'm not done yet, though. just to let you know. i'm not quite sure where i'm taking this story, but i know that i still have some stuff left to write in there relationship. well, plz review and tell me what you think, and i want you to be as honest as possible. well, see you next chapter, i hope to have it up soon. bye-byes!

kagomes-wanna-be


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Ok, now this is sad. I got like what, 2 reviews? That's just sad. well, im gonna keep writing this story anyway because im not one to start something and not finish it. I would still really like to get some reviews though ppl. I mean, how hard is it to write 'I like it, keep writing.'? now for review answers:

Tokyo-Xprss: How can you not be a fan of mir/kag pairings? I love them, though i am also a big fan of inu/kag, it just depends on the mood, you know?

well, heres the story, hope you like.

The Monk and the Miko

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 3: The next day

The next morning Kagome woke up in her sleeping bag with two strong arms around her. The memories of the previous night flooded into her mind and she couldn't help but blush and smile a little. She looked up at Miroku's face and noted how cute he was when he was sleeping.

She felt so good right now. That was the deepest sleep she had had in months, well unless you count the times she drank until she passed out. But this was still different, she slept easily, not like when she drank. It was now that she had remembered all the sake they had and she noticed the headache that was coming on from the hangover. She also noticed the pain between her legs, which made her blush again.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him up to get an asprin, but failed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a sleepy smile. "Morning love."

"Morning babe." She said and gave him a kiss. When she tried to pull away he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They stayed there for a moment before he pulled away and muttered an 'ow' and clutched his head. Kagome just chuckled a bit. "I take it you have discovered the downside of drinking."

"Yeah. Ow... how do you make it stop?" He whined still holding his head.

She just got up and walked over to her backpack and started to search through it. After a moment she pulled out a little bottle and two bottles of water. She walked over and handed him a water bottle and a little tablet from the smaller bottle. "What's this?"

"It's an asprin, it'll get rid of the headache. Just pop it in your mouth and drink it down with the water. Like this." She said and showed him what to do. He followed suit and after a few moments it started to take effect and his headache went down.

They had breakfast and then decided to head back to the others before they got suspicious. Even though they were sure that they others most likely already were. They grabbed there stuff and headed into the woods hand in hand trying to find the others. After about an hour of walking they realized that they had no idea where they were going because they had been to drunk last night to remember where they had come from.

They finally came across a village that looked somewhat familiar. A couple of villagers where outside doing there chores or what not. They walked up to one of them and said, "Excuse me, but do you know which way it is to Kaede's village?"

"What business have you there? The only thing you will find there is a dirty halfbreed and a village of abominations for housing him and his companions." The villager said with disgust

"Hey, you listen here, if it wasn't for them then you and everyone else would probably be dead right now thanks to Naraku!" Kagome yelled at the villager, drawing attention from the rest of the village.

"Well, what does it matter to you? Unless, wait a minute," the villager said as he looked them over. " You are two of the halfbreed's companions aren't you? They said that there was a monk and a miko in strange clothing. Get out of here, now! We want nothing to do with you!"

"Why you-" Kagome started but was cut off as Miroku covered her mouth with his hand. He quickly gave his apologies and dragged her out of there before she started a riot.

Once they were far enough away, Kagome got out of his grasp. She turned to him and yelled, "What did you do that for? You heard what they were saying, they needed to be set striaght!"

"Yes, they do need to be set straight, but no matter what we told them they wouldn't have listened. People are too narrow minded, we wouldn't have been able to change their minds." He told her sadly while taking her cheek in his hand.

"I know, but it's so sad. Inuyasha has done nothing wrong, and now he has to suffer. I don't even care what they said about us. Now I know why he always was so cold and withdrawn, because of people like them." She looked down at the ground as a single tear slid down her cheek. Miroku embraced her lovingly and set his chin on her head.

"I know it is. But while there are people like them, there's also people like us, people like you. You gave him a chance when no one else would, and then you showed the rest of us what he was really like and made us give him a chance, too. And you know what, we're all really glad you did." He told her as he raised her head and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Miroku. Now, lets go find the others. Or at least, try to find the others." She said with a chuckle as she grabbed his hand once again and they walked through the woods.

After a while they came across a path that they knew would lead them to the village. From there they just kept walking in a comfortable silence as the late afternoon sun shone down on them. Kagome finally decided to say something. "Hey, Miroku.I noticed that while we were at that village you didn't ask any of the woman to bare your child, why is that?"

"Because," He said as he turned to her. "I already found the perfect woman to do so. Why should I ask anyone else when I have you?"

"Well, who ever said that I would be willing to?" She asked him teasingly.

"Well, I sure hope that you would because after last night, you might already be." He said as he put a hand on her stomach.

Kagome eyes widened and she stated, "Oh yeah, I didn't think about that."

"Your not upset are you?" Miroku asked as he took back his hand and had a worried look on his face.

"Oh, no no no! It's not that, it's just that I didn't think about it. I love you, and I would love to bare your child." She said as she took his hand back.

"Well, then, maybe we should get started on that when we get back to the village." He said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Maybe we should." She said against his lips.

They just stood like that before Kagome pulled back and said, "Oh, you need to come see my time! I know your home, you should know mine. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to see your time. We'll go in the morning, alright?"

"Alright. We really need to be getting back to the village, it's getting late." She said as she pointed to the sun which was hovering above the horizon. They started out once again and reached the village soon after dusk. As they walked up to the hut Sango stepped out. Once she noticed them she ran up to them and pulled Kagome into a death grip hug.

"Oh my god! We were worried sick!Where have you been?What happened?And were you just hoding hands with Miroku?" Sango asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sango, would you like to join me in the hot springs?" Kagome said in a voice that said 'I'll tell you there'.

Sango understood what she meant and quickly nodded her head. she turned around and told Kyoko where they were going and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. Kagome looked towards Miroku to see if that had bothered him. He must have noticed her gaze because he looked back and gave her a reassuring smile. She just gave him a goodbye kiss as well and started to walk off. Sango looked at Miroku and raised an eyebrow, but followed Kagome silently.

They reached they hotsprings and stripped then sunk into the water. The hotwater felt really good. "Ah, the water feels so good on my sore muscles."

"I can only imagine why." Sango said. You could hear the smirk in her voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned, eyeing her friend.

"Oh, like you don't know?" She asked an accusing voice. "What have you and Miroku been doing for like, the last day and a half."

" Oh, just, you know." She said while she started to blush.

"No I don't. How about you tell me." Sango persisted.

"Well, you know how whenMiroku asked me to bare his child and I told him no?"

"Yeah." she answered hesitantly.

"Well, last night, I made that answer a lie." She said quickly then dunked her head under the water to escape her friends shrieks.

"WHAT?" She yelled almost as loud as she could. "You, you... did that... with him?" Kagome just nodded her answer. "How the hell did this happen?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Well, I think it had a lot to do with the huge amount of sake we drank. And if so, then god bless the sake!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sake? What sake? What are you talking about?" asked her very confused friend.

"Ok, let me start from the begining. But first, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." She told her friend seriously.

"I promise." Sango answered as she raised her right hand.

"Ok, well Miroku is the only one I told this to.I told him last night." She started. "Well, anyway. You know how heart broken I was when Inuyasha and Kikyo got together, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, in my time when you reach the age of 21 you can start drinking, and I turned 21 three months ago. Ever since then I had grown a drinking problem. That's why I have been wearing so much perfume, to cover the scent of alchohol from Inuyasha. Well, yesterday I guess Miroku saw you and Kyoko together and became heartbroken. I ran into him in the forest and I just had to help him, and the only way I knew how was with the sake. So me and him drank alot of it and got drunk. Then I suggested we go swimming. Before we did, some things happened, we said we loved each other, which we do, then we got in the water, and then... well, yeah... you know."

Sango just sat there shocked, but recovered after a minute or two. There were so many questions running through her head. "So where do you guys stay last night?"

"In a cave behind the waterfall at the pond. We woke up about ten or so and set off. We quickly realized that since we had been so drunk last night we had no idea where we had come from. So that's why we got back so late, it took us forever to find the village." She said, answering a couple of her unasked questions.

"Oh. Wow. I- I can't believe I hurt him like that." She said diverting her gaze to the water.

"Don't be." She told her freind.

"What?"Sango asked as she looked up again.

"You see, if you and Kyoko hadn't gotten together, then me and Miroku wouldn't have run into each other, nothing last night wouldn've have happened, and we'd never be together. We should both be thanking you." She said, giving her friend a genuine smile.

"Oh, well, your welcome... I think." She added as an afterthought.

Kagome just laughed and put the cremerinse in her hair. "So, you ready to go shard hunting tomorrow?"

"Actually... we can't. Me and Miroku are going to my time tomorrow so that I can show him my world." Kagome said with a smile.

"More like your bedroom." Sango teased.

Kagome just shrieked and splashed her friend in the face. Sango splashed her back and it went on like this for a while before they gotup and went backto the village.

**With the boys**

After the girls went to the springs, there was an awkward silence between the two boys. Kyoko broke it first. "Soooo, what have you guys been doing?"

"You know, just stuff." Miroku answered, being a little shy on the subject.

"You guys together now?" Kyoko asked him.

"Yeah."

"Congradulations." He told him. They obviously weren't very big on talking.

"You too." He said back.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko questioned.

"You and Sango."

"Oh, so you know?" He asked uncomfortably. He knew how strongly he had felt towards Sango and felt kinda bad.

"Yeah, but hey, no hard feelings.I should be thanking you guys."He told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"You see, I saw you guys yesterday, and I felt so hurt that I just went running through the woods as fast as I could. Along the way I ran into Kagome, and that's how all of this happened. So if anything, I should be very thankful you guys got together, otherwise I wouldn't be with the woman I love right now." He explained with a warm smile.

"Oh, well, um... your welcome." He said said with a smile of his own.

At this time Inuyasha came running up to them. He turned to Miroku and yelled, "Where the hell have you been? And where's Kagome?"

"She's at the hot-" But he didn't get to finish before Inuyasha sniffed the air and started to growl. He grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him into th woods away from Kyoko, who just stood there dumbfounded.

Inuyasha let him go and turned towards him. "What happened last night?"

"Well, um... uh, me and Kagome got together. Hehe." He said sheepishly.

"I know that. But I mean was it because you had to?" He questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked confused.

Inuyasha sighed then said. "I know you guys were drinking last night, alot. Are you together because you ended up doing something you regreted?"

"What? Oh god no!" He said waving his hands in front of his face. "I mean, we don't regret it." After that left his mouth Inuyasha started to growl. "Look, what I mean is that I love her deeply, we love each other. And while the sake probably made things go faster then normal, we plan on staying together forever, or at least I do."

"Your going to ask her to marry you, right?" Inuyasha said. Miroku felt like he was being interogated.

"First,I want to ask you something. Why do you even care? You chose Kikyo, remember?" He said looking him straight in the eye.

"My god, can't anyone let that go! Ugh! Look, I care because I still love her like a little sister. She is my best friend and I really don't want her getting hurt. Just remember that if you hurt her, then I will kill." He told him. "Now, are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"You don't have to worry. I would never hurt her. I love her to much." He assured his friend. " And yes, I do plan on asking her to marry me. I just don't know where or when yet. Ok?"

"Yeah, just promise you'll take care of her ok, I'm trusting you." He said sticking his hand out.

"Don't worry friend, I promise to take careof her with my life." Miroku said as he took his hand and shook it.

By the time they got back to camp the girls had already returned. Kagome explained that her and Miroku were going to her time for a while. Everyone said it was fine, even Inuyasha. Ever since they had defeated Naraku he let her return home much more often. With that out of the way everyone ate dinner and went to bed. That night, everyone fell into an easy sleep with the one that they love.

**AN:** Oh yay, I finished another chapter. Damn, that was long. I hope you like it. I just love Inuyasha acting like an older brother for Kagome. I wish thats how my older brothers were for me. and sorry that Kikyo isn't really in this, just imagine that most of the time shes off helping villagers with stuff. So yeah, I think that i have some interesting stuff that's going to happen. Some of it might be a little random too. like you just wouldn't expect it in this story. I'm not sure though. Well, plz review, I still think that 2 reviews is like pitiful. so, yeah. i hope to have the next chapter up soon. maybe ill have it up tonight, who knows. well, bye-byes.

kagomes-wanna-be


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**Review answers!

Sueslalues: I dont think I want him to be jealous. I want things to run kinda smoothly in this story, like a happily ever after. Even though it will take some work for them to get there. So yeah, I like inuyasha better as the brotherly figure. Sorry.

Thanks for the reviews, now, on with the story!

The Monk and the Miko

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 4: My time

The next morning everyone woke up around the same time. They all had breakfast then said there goodbyes to Kagome and Miroku. As they walked to the well Miroku asked, "What's it like in your time Kagome?"

"Well, it's big, and loud and, well, you'll just have to see it. It's hard to explain." Kagome told him.

"Alright, if you say so." He said. He thought for a moment and then said, "You know what, I don't think I know anything about your family. What are they like?"

"Well, there's my mother, whose name is Gin, then there is my grandfather, who is a priest like you, only he doesn't have powers no matter how much he wishes he did, and then there's my little brother, Souta. Watch out for him, he's 15 now and very protective of me. I'll try my best to keep him away from you, but I can only do so much." She said with a smile. He just gave out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, but don't worry. I'm sure that they will all love you, especially once that find out that I love you. Anyone who is important to me, is important to them."

He just smiled and imagined her family and thought about how one day, they would be his family as well. He loved the thought of that. Not too long afterwards they reached the well. Kagome took a hold of his hand and set one foot on the edge of the well. "Do you think this will work?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm not sure, but you never know unless you try, right?" He just gave a quick nod and got into jumping position. "Ready, set, jump!"

And with that they jumped over the edge. Just as Miroku expected to feel the hard ground, he instead felt like he was floating. Soon enough the feeling was gone and they landed softly on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked upwards to see a roof over head. "It worked! It worked!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him.

They quickly used the ladder to get out of the well. Kagome went first which gave him a good view up her skirt._ 'I could get used to this.'_ He thought with a smirk. He soon followed after her. Once they got out of the well they climbed up some steps and stopped in front of a sliding door.

"Well, you ready for my world?" Kagome asked him. He nodded dumbly, already hearing all the roars and crashes and things coming from outside, thinking the were all demons of sorts. He held onto his staff and got ready to attack anything that happened to jump out at them. Unfortunately the only thing that happened to do so was poor Buyo.

"Buyo!" Kagome cried.

"Oh my, Kagome I'm so sorry. I thought it was a demon." He said as he started to freak out.

"Don't worry about it, he'll live. Inuyasha's put him through worse." She said with a chuckle. Then she frowned at the thought of Inuyasha.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Mironu asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, it's just, I miss him." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I miss his protective nature, him getting jealous over Koga, and always coming to get me and drag back to your time. Ever since Kikyo came back to life, I feel left out. It used to be Inuyasha and Kagome, me and him, and now it's, I don't know." She answered him sadly with her eyes looking at the ground. "I still love him. Not anywhere near as much as I love you, but he will always hold a special place in my heart. I just want to know if I hold one in his."

Miroku lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss. "I understand that. He has a special place in your heart, as Sango holds one in mine. It's a place where only your first love can reside. And he does love you, you know?"

"How do you know that?" She asked him softly.

"He told me. We were talking in the woods and he was interogating me about night before last, and when I asked him why he cared, he said it was because he loved you. He loves like a sister, he said that you werehis best friend, and that if I hurt you then he will kill me. And I seriously believe he would." He said with a nervous face.

Kagome smiled and laughed a little. She was happy to know that he loved her and cared for her still, even if threating Miroku might have been a bit much. "Come on, it's time to meet my family."

It was then that he remembered where they were and looked around. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. She was right, this place was huge. All he could say was 'wow' as she dragged him towards a very large looking hut. She opened the door and called out, "Mom, Grandpa, Souta! I'm home, and I brought a guest!"

Miroku saw an old man run in with white powder in his hand. "Demon be gone!" he tried to throw the stuff at him but Kagome grabbed his arm and stepped between the two.

"Ok grandpa, one, none of your 'magics' and 'demon ridding' spell things even work, and two, it's not Inuyasha." She said as she let go of his arm. At this time Kagome's mother walked. "Guys, I would like you to meet Miroku, my boyfriend."

Her mother looked surprised at first but quickly recovered. She put on a warm smile an held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Kagome's mother, just call me Gin. It is very nice to meet you."

Miroku took her hand and replied, "It is very nice to meet you as well, Gin."

"So from your clothes I take it your a priest like me." Kagome's grandfather said.

"Yes, I am a monk. It is very nice to meet you sir." Miroku said while bowing in respect.

Just then the front door opened and a young mans voice called out, "I'm home!"

"Souta we're in the kitchen." Kagome called out to her brother.

Souta came running in and gave his sister a hug. " I've missed you sis."

"I've missed you, too. But I've only been gone for about 2 days." Kagome said releasing him.

"Yeah, but it feels like a lot longer when there's a 500 year gap." He then noticed Miroku just standing there looking rather uncomfortable. "Hey sis, who's that?"

"Oh, how silly of me, this is Miroku. He's my boyfriend." As soon as the word boyfriend left her mouth Souta was standing in front of the guy. He was about to say something when Kagome clasped a hand over his mouth. "You interogate him, you die. Got it?" She asked him.

He just nodded his head yes and wriggled out of her grasp. Miroku just looked very confused as the young man ran off to do 'homework', whatever that might be. "Well, now that all intruductions have been made, we'll be going to the guest house. Bye!" She called walking out the door, Miroku following close behind.

"Where are we going? I thought you lived with your family?" He asked her as they started walking towards another building. It wasn't quite as large as the last home, but it was bigger then any from his time.

"Well, I live on my families property, but not in the same house. I felt like I needed a place of my own, but I couldn't move to far away in case Inuyasha had to come get me for an emergency. So I live in the guest house." She told him as she took out some keys and unlocked the door. The guest house was much like the main home, but it only had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. But that was big enough for Kagome.

Miroku stepped in and Kagome closed the door behind him. He looked a bit pale. "Miroku, babe, are you ok? You look pale." She asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe." He said as he kissed her and gently pushed her onto her back.

**Later**

Kagome was currently running around her house collecting all of the alchohol that she owned so that she could dump it out.She didn't want to be tempted incase she was in fact pregnant.Miroku was in the shower cleaning up from there... er... fun. She was currently in the kitchen going through the cupboards when she heard Miroku say from behind her, "Hey, what you doing?"

She turned around to answer himbut she stopped when she saw him. He had his unruly hair down around his face, he had water glistening off of his chest and torso, and he was... oh crap! She let out a loud 'eep' and ran across the kitchen, on the way she grabbed a towel off the kitchen table and wrapped it around his waist."What are you doing? You can't just go walking around naked you know!" She whispered in a deadly voice.

"Sorry, I didn't quite realize that it was such a problem." Then he realized that he was whispering too. "And why are we whispering?"

"Because, what if my brother were to hear or see you? You would be dead right now!" She said now talking normally. "My god, what if my mother had seen you?" She said with a horrified look.

There was a knock on the door and you could hear her mother call out, "Honey, are you in there?"

"Speak of the devil." Kagome murmered under her breath.

"I'm coming in!" She called as she started to open the front door. Kagome went pale and started running around the kitchen trying to hide all of the alchohol before her mother saw it. Once that was done she let out a breath, then she remembered Miroku. She turned around and just saw him standing there looking confused. She didn't want her mother to see her bowfriend standing in her kitchen half-naked so she did the first thing she could think of:

She opened the door to the pantry and shoved him in just as her mother walked in. As she closed the door there was a loud noise that sounded like one of the shelves falling down and a yelp of pain that made her cringe.

"Honey, are you ok? I just heard a crash." Her mother said as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just a shelf in the pantry. I'll clean it up a later." She told her mother as she walked over to the kitchen table and started folding her laundry.

"Where's Miroku?" Her mother asked looking around the kitchen. "I could've sworn that I just heard his voice."

"Oh, umm", She was trying to come up with a good excuse, "He went to take a shower." _'Ok, that was lame'_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Oh, ok. Well I just came to ask if you and Miroku were going to go out to dinner with us." Her mother asked as she heard a noise come from the pantry.

Her mother was about to say something about it whenshe cut in. "Yeah! Sure, we'd love to. But, I'll have to take him shopping for some clothes a little later. Well, we'll be seeing you later, Mom. Thanks, bye!" She said as she basically pushed her mom out the door. Once her mother was gone she ran to the pantry and through the door open to find Miroku on the ground in a feedle position with his hands over his crotch and tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god! Miroku I'm soo sorry! Are you ok?" She asked rushing to his side.

"Yeah," He said in a squeeky falcetto voice. "I just never realized that those cans of vegetables were so heavy. Oww."

**AN:** I tried to make this chapter humerous,I hope it worked, I'm not thatgoodat humor, I'm better at angst and romance. Weird,I know. Well, I'm really hoping to get alot more reviews.I only got like 2 or 3. PLEASE REVIEW! NOW! you knooow you waaant tooo! well, I'll try to update soon! bye-byes, see ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**Ok, I know that I haven't updated in a while, sorry. but I've had school and I've been too sick to write. I still am sick, but I'm writing anyway, so no complaining. well, anyway, thanx for the reviews. and now, on with the story!

The Monk and the Miko

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 5:The Mall and Dinner

Aboutonehour and 4 ice-packs later, Miroku finally stopped hurting and his voice went back to normal. Kagome told Miroku that they had to go shopping so that he could get some close for dinner that night.

"Oh, but you're gonna have to change your clothes, you can't go walking around in your robes." Kagome told him as they were walking towards her room.

"But why not? Are my robes not suitable?" He asked her.

"No, it's not that. It's just that people don't wear clothes like that anymore. We dress a little more casually." She explained as she opened her closet and started looking through a chest in the corner. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and held them up to him. "Hmmm." She said. "You look about Inuyasha's size. Here, these are some clothes that I got him for when he came to my time."

She passed him the clothes and he looked at them wearily. "What?" She asked him.

"How do you put these on?" He asked confused.

"Oh, duh." She said as she mentally slapped herself. Of course he wouldn't know how to put them on. After she explained how to put them on she grabbed some clothes for herself and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When she came out she had on skin tight, black pants and a purple tanktop that showed some of her lower abdomen. She had her hair down and was wearing black boots. She had on no makeup but some clear lipgloss.

He could do nothing but gawk at her. She knew that he was staring and walked over to him, swiveling her hips. She put her arms around his neck and asked, "Like what you see?"

"Of course." He said as he kissed her.

"You don't look to bad yourself babe." She told him when they pulled away.

"But no where near as good as you."

"Thank you. Now, we gotta go, we only have about 2 hours." She told him as she pulled away and grabbed her purse.

"You really think that it will take that long?" He asked her.

"If we're lucky."She said.

She grabbed his had and pulld him out the door. She told her mom they were leaving and then set off to the mall. Miroku could do nothin but stare at everything around him and ask questions ever now and then. Kagome tried to answer them as well as she could, but quickly realized how unexplainable most of the things in her time were. Maybe she should have payed more attention in school.

They quickly reached the mall and Miroku was in awe once again. It was as big as any mansion he had ever seen in the Fuedal Era. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd of people that were flooding in and out of the building. When they got in there he noticed all of the stores and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Hmmm... I know, lets go to Old Navy." She said as she dragged him into the store.

After about 45 minutes and one or two injuries later, they came out with 3 shirts, 5 pants, a pair of long shorts, and a long sleeved dress shirt.

"Ok, where to go next... I know! Lets go to JCPenny. We still need to get you some dress shoes and boxers." She said walking to another store.

"What are boxers?" He asked a little to loud, gaining stairs from some of the surrounding poeple. Kagome could have died of embaressment.

"Could you talk a little quieter." She hissed at him. "And boxers are what you wear under your pants so that it's more comfortable."

"Oh, ok." He said. He was happy that there was a way to make these pants more comfortable because they were kind of startinig to hurt.

They walked into the store and started walking through the makeup section when a lady stopped them. "Excuse me sir, would you like to try our newest scent from calvin Klein?"

Kagome was about to say something when Miroku cut in. "Yes, what would that be?"

"Oh, here you go sir." The lady with to much makeup said as she sprayed him with something.

He was about to attack it thinking that she was poisoning him with that thing when he smelled himself. He smelt good. "Ah, what a genious idea. You smell good while masking your scents from d-"

"Yes, it does smell good, we'll take a bottle." Kagome cut him off before he could say somethng he wasn't supposed to.When the lady went to get them a new bottle, Kagome turned to Miroku. "Nice going big mouth. You almost slipped up."

"What did I do?" Miroku asked, being a little afraid of the glare he was reseaving from his girlfriend.

"You aren't supposed to mention demons in this time, remember?" She whispered to him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Just make sure that you don't do it again, I don't want to get figured out. I'm just greatful we haven't run into any of my friends."

"Hey Higurashi!" Spoke to soon.

"Fuck." She whispered as she cringed as the voice. She was just glad that the owner didnt have a thing for her anymore.

"Oh, hi Hojo." She said as her friend came up to them.

"Who's this?" Hojo asked as he looked at Miroku.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend Miroku." She said, trying to keep as calm as possible. She could just feel the interogation coming on. For some reason every guy she knew was extremely protective of her.

"Oh, really. Well I'm Hojo, Kagome's friend. So how long have you known Kagome?" He asked.

"About 5 years." Miroku answered calmly, though he was kind of suspicious of this guy.

"Really, that long. How long have you been going out?" 'Oh god' was all Kagome could think.

"A couple of days." He answered.

"Cool. How old are you?"

"23." He answered. This guy was quickly getting on his nerves.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a monk." He answered his question again.

"What do you plan to do with Kagome?"

"What?" Miroku asked as his eyes widened a little. "Is that really any of your business?" He said as he lost his calm.

"Well, I'd like to think s-"

"Ma'am. Here's your bottle." The lady said as she reappeared with the stuff.

"Oh, thank god!" Kagome all but yelled as she grabbed the bag, gave the lady the money telling her to keep the change, said buy to Hojo, and ran out of there with Miroku all under 10 seconds. She marked it as a new record.

"Who was that guy?" Miroku asked her as his anger started to settle down.

"He's just a friend. Look, I'm sorry about that. He's just really protective of me. Unfortunately, most of the males I know are." She told him.

"Well, they shouldn't have to worry about you. I promise to make sure that nothing wrong ever happnes to you. I'll never hurt you. I love you too much." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too. And I know that, but they don't. Guys here are different then guys in the Fuedal Era. It's normal for people to worry." She explained.

"Well, alright. Now, what did we come here for again?" He asked her.

"Oh right." She said as she grabbed his hands and took him over to the shoes. "We need to get you some dress shoes and boxers. Oh, and a belt." She added as an after thought.

"Ok." He said as he started to look at the different kinds of shoes.

About 30 minutes later they walked out with everything they needed and headed home. On the way Miroku asked her, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're going out to dinner with my family. Is that ok?" She asked him.

"Of course. I'd love to get to know your family better." He said as he squeezed her hand a little.

"Oh thank you!" She said as she jumped up and kissed him.

"Not a problem at all." He figured that it would be good to get to know her family if he ever wanted to get there permission for Kagome's hand in marriage.

"Great. Now, lets go get ready." She said as she grabbed his hand again and started off towards her house.

**Later**

Kagome was in her kitchen emptying out all of the bottles of alchohol again. She was waiting for Miroku to come out from changing into what he was going to wear to dinner.

Miroku came into the kitchen and looked around. He was wearing a royal purple silk button up shirt, black slacks with a black belt, and black leather dress shoes. He was also wearing some of the cologne they had bought. He found Kagome at the sink emptying out bottles of alchohol.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked up to her.

She was wearing a black dress with speghetti straps that went down to her knees. Her hair was curled and she had light red lipstick on. She was wearing black pumps that wrapped around her ankles. To put it simply, she looked stunning.

"Oh, just emptying out the alchohol. I don't want to be tempted in case I'm pregnant, right?" She explained to him as she dumped out the last of it and threw the bottles away.

"Right. You know, you look stunning in that dress." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why thank you. You look extremely handsome yourself, and you smell great." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. He licked her lips hungerly, asking for permission which she quickly granted. He tasted every bit of her mouth and slowly slid his hands down her back. He was about to reach his target when there was a knock on the door. He mentally cursed whoever it was at the door for disturbing them when it was just getting good. Kagome murmered a sorry as she got out of his grip to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Mom." She said in a fake cheer. She wasn't to happy about being interupted either. "Is it time to go already?"

"Yes dear, it is." She quickly noted her daughters tone of voice and Miroku's face as he walked out of the kitchen and said, "I'm sorry, did I interupt something?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?" She said, trying to sound as believable as possible.

"Oh, no reason. Well, your grandfather and I will be in the car when you two are ready." She told them, not believing her for a second.

"What about Souta? Isn't he coming as well?" She asked.

"No, he's staying the night at a friend's house. Well, when you're ready come on out." She said as she walked out the door.

Kagome closed it and turned back to Miroku. They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. After a minute or so they calmed down and Kagome grabbed her purse. "Well, better get going. Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said with a sigh as he walked out the door. He really wanted to finish there little, um, session. _'Oh well. Maybe tonight.'_ He thought with a smirk.

Kagome locked the door and took him to the car. After a while of ensuring him that it wasn't a demon that was going to eat him or hurt him in any way, he finally got in and they got to the restraunt. Unfortunately, Kagome's hand looked black and blue from him squeezing it extremely hard out of fear. Though it recovered... eventually.

They got into the restraunt and were quickly seated. Miroku was extremely confused on what to do, so he just copied Kagome and ate what she ate. He didn't remember what it was exactly, but it was good.

The dinner was pretty uneventful, mostly it was just filled with small talk and catching up. However, about halfway through the meal, Kagome went to use the restroom and Miroku decided that now would be the best time to talk to her family.

"Ummm," He said to get their attention. Once they looked up he said, "Um, I was hoping I could ask you something."

"Yes, Miroku. What would that be?" Asked Kagome's mother.

"Well, I... um-" He tried to say but it was a lot harder then he had imagined.

"Well, out with it man." Kagome's grandfather said, starting to lose his patience.

"Uhhh... well, you see...I..." He stuttered. It was just too hard.

"Miroku," Kagome's mother said as she put her hand over his. "Whatever it is you have to ask, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid."

Miroku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Ok." He started, gaining his courage. "I was hoping that I could -gulp- ask permission for Kagome's hand in marriage."

Kagome's mother shrieked as she jumped up and nearly tackled him to the floor in a hug. "Oh yes, yes, yes! Of course it's ok! Ohhhhh, my baby's gonna get married!"

Miroku sweatdropped. "Well, she'll have to agree first ma'am." He said as she sat back down.

"Oh don't worry, I'm positive she will. I've seen how she's been looking at you, she loves you very much. Oh, I can't believe it!" She said as her eyes glazed over and she wet into dreaming mode.

"Don't you believe that it's a little bit sudden to be doing this?" Grandfather Higurashi asked.

"Well sir, I am very much in love with your granddaughter. And as long as she will have me, I would love to spend the rest of my life with her and support her and love her." Miroku stated looking at the old man.

"Yes, but I know stories of the men from your time and how they treat their wives..." He began.

"Sir, I know how many of the men treat their wives, and all I can say is that I'm simply appauled. I could never imagine hurting a woman, either phisically or verbally. I would never dream of hurting Kagome, I would kill myself first, and that, sir, is a promise." Miroku told him in all truth.

"Alright, I'm sure that you wouldn't. You have our blessing Miroku." Kagome's mother said who had apparently returned from dream mode, not for long though.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Yes Miroku, you have blessings from both of us." Grandfather Higurashi said as he held his hand out.

"Oh thank you sir, thank you, both of you." He said as he took his hand in both of his and shook it vigirously.

"No, Miroku,thank you. Just promise us that you will take care of her." He said.

"Of course sir." Miroku said as he let his hand go.

"Of course what?" Kagome asked as she returned to the table.

"Oh, nothing dear." Her mother answered as she winked at Miroku.

"Oh, alright." Kagome said as she went back to eating.

They all went home shortly afterwards and went their seperate ways after saying goodnight. Kagome and Miroku were currently at the guest house getting ready for bed. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and towards Miroku who was on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Hey Miroku?" She asked as she layed down next to him.

"Yeah." He said as he started to run his hand through her hair.

"Do you know what was up with my mother during dinner? She had this far off look like in her eye as though she were dreaming of something." She asked him.

"No." He stated simply as he started to nible on her ear.

"Oh, ok." She said as she reached over and turned off the light.

**AN:** Was it good, bad? You love it, hate it? Plz review and tell me. I want more reviews this time, I still didn't get as many as I wanted last time and I'm hoping for more. Well, plz review and tell me what you think. thanx for reading, see ya soon!

kagomes-wanna-be

review! ReViEw! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know that it's been like over 2 months since I updated, and I'm so sorry. I just really haven't been inspired to write more on this story, plus, my mind has been has been more focused on the other stories that I'm writing right now, though they probably wont be published for a while. I think I'm gonna try to actually finish these stories before starting to publish them, cause this story and the Fire Bearer are both works in progress, and It's not going as smoothly as I had hoped. so yeah, well anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews and onto the story!

The Monk and the Miko

By:

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 6: Shopping

The next day was pretty uneventful. Mostly just hanging around and watching TV or whatnot. It was about 3PM when Kagome decided to go to the store to pick up some stuff for when they got back to the Feudal Era. "Miroku, babe, I'm gonna go to the store, you wanna come with me and see some other stuff from around here?"

"No thanks." Miroku replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I think that I'm just going to stay here and watch some more of this tel-ee-vi-son."

"Uh, ok." She said, no really buying it, but she just let it go. "Well, I guess I'll just be about an hour or so. I have to pick up some other stuff for my mother, so just hang out here. Oh, and don't try to use the stove again." She added as an after thought.

He cringed at the mention of the stove, looking down at his burnt hand. _' Yeah, most definitely have to stay away from that.'_

"Well, bye, I'll see you soon." She said as she gave him a quick kiss then grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Miroku waited a minute until he was sure that she was not coming back then quickly got up and left. He needed help with the proposal. He had no idea how he was supposed to do this. Most marriages in the Feudal Era were planned by the parents. Though, even with the weddings that were of people's own will, he was certain that they were done differently here. He didn't know anything about the customs or culture of this era. There was one person he knew he could get help from though.

He made his way across the court yard and to the main house where he was sure Gin would be. He walked up to the back door and gently knocked.

"Oh, hello Miroku dear." Gin said once she opened the door and ushered him inside. "What do you need?"

"Well, um, Kagome went to the market and, well, I just thought that while she did… ummm.." He started, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt Kagome gave him.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Gin asked patiently.

"Well, um… sigh I need help." He stated simply, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.

"Help with what?" She asked, a little confused.

"Well, as you know, I plan on proposing to Kagome-"

He was going to continue when in a flurry of blue and green he was being held by the front of his shirt with a rather angry looking Souta in front of him. "SAY WHAT!"

Kagome

Kagome walked down the street, listening to the sounds of the birds and all of the people as she passed by them. True she needed to get some things for her mother and other things such as ramen for the feudal era, but she needed to get one thing most of all, one thing that would help determine her future.

Kagome looked up and noticed that she was almost there. About another 2 blocks or so. She slowly thought back to the events over the last couple of days. Everything had just happened so fast. Drunk Miroku, drunk her, the lake, the night, her time, Hojo, dinner, and now, this. Depending on the results, it would change her and Miroku's lives forever.

She saw the store coming up and was about to walk in when "Kagome-chan!" Came the sound of three overly-happy voices.

Kagome mentally groaned as she recognized the voices. Putting on her best smile, she turned to look at Yuka, Eri, and Ayume. "Hey guys, how's it going? Long time no see, huh?"

"I'd say! Where have you been?" Yuka asked.

"Oh my god! Is what Hojo said true? Do you _finally_ have a boyfriend?" Eri asked her, drawing out the word finally in a dramatic manner.

Kagome playfully slapped her in the arm and told them, "Yes, I have a boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, I guess not. It's just that you haven't had a boyfriend like ever, except for that two-timing asshole." Ayume said.

"HEY! He was not two-timing, and as I've said, we weren't ever even going out." Kagome said then something clicked. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well, we were just passing by, but I guess we can help you with your shopping and catch up." Eri said to her as they walked into the store, leaving Kagome outside.

Kagome paled when they said they'd come with her. _'I'm so not gonna get away with this.' _She thought. _'But I still gotta try, this is the only chance I'll be able to get this anytime soon.'_

"You coming or not Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked as she turned back to her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said with a sigh and followed her friends into the store.

About an hour and a half later, all four girls were heading to the front counter. The one thing Kagome hated about shopping with the three of them was that they could turn a quick stop at the supermarket into a god damned shopping spree.

"Hey you guys," Kagome said, getting their attention. "I gotta go grab one more thing. You guys go ahead, I'll see ya outside."

"You sure? You have a lot more things then I do, I could go get whatever it is for you." Offered Yuka.

"No!" Kagome yelled, making the others jump a little. She cleared her throat and started over. "I mean, you don't have to do that. Honest. I'll be right there. OK?"

They all looked at her a little incredulously before Yuka answered, "Um… yeeeahhh, sure. Well, we'll see you outside I guess. Later."

Once Kagome was sure that they were gone, she turned around and started heading over to the drug section. "Where is it, where is it, where is it…", she kept saying to herself searching the shelves. "AHA!" She called out once she found the object she was looking for.

Once she found it, she headed up to the counter and put her items up on the belt. She blushed when the clerk looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she rank up the item. Taking her bags and getting out of there as fast as possible, she ran outside to meet her friends. Unfortunately, she was running a little to fast and didn't see Eri right in front of her. The force caused her to drop her bags and her things to scatter. The girls looked down at the objects, or one object particularly. "Kagome…" Eri started as she leaned down and picked up a box with the letters E.P.T on it. "Is this a PREGNENCY TEST!"

Miroku

"Eheheheh…" Miroku chuckled nervously. He had forgotten about Souta. "Yeah…", but he trailed off, not sure how to work this one out.

"Souta!" His mother reprimanded. "Let go of Miroku right now. You heard him fine."

"You're actually going to let him do this! They've only been together a couple of days, and you're letting tem get married!" He screamed at his mother, though he was directing all his anger at Miroku, who stood there, almost afraid for his life. How could he have forgotten about the brother!

"Souta," Gin said gently. "They love each other, and Kagome is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions as well as Miroku. If he proposes to her, and she agrees, it is their business. She is not stupid. We can trust any decision she makes, correct?"

Souta's grip on his shirt loosened a bit, but not totally. "Yeah, but how do we know he has good intenti-"

"I swear to you that every intention that I have is good. I want nothing more then Kagome's happiness, and I would be honored to give her that happiness, if she will let me." Miroku cut in before he could finish.

"You see, he is a fine young man Souta. I think him and Kagome would be absolutely happy together. Now, let him go this instant." She said the last part a little more sternly.

He finally, but hesitantly, let him go. "Fine," he muttered. "But I swear, if you hurt her I will-"

"I believe he gets the point Souta." His mother interrupted, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. "Now, if you are done, I believe that you need to get back to you homework."

With a muttered 'Yeah, whatever.', Souta finally left and Miroku let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and slumped to the floor unceremoniously with his back against the cupboards.

"Miroku?" Gin asked.

At the sound of Gin's voice, he remembered that he wasn't alone and stood up trying to gain some composure. "Yes?"

"You needed help with something?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yes!" Miroku answered, finally remembering what he had come here for. "You see, it's just that I don't know how proposals and such work around here, and I want to make it perfect for Kagome, so I was hoping you may be of some help."

"Oh, well of course." She replied, sounding very enthusiastic about the whole thing. "Well, we can leave up the place and the time to you, but I could help you plan it."

"No, thank you. I already have exactly what I'm going to do planned out in mind."

"Well then, with that taken care of, all you need is the ring!" She exclaimed.

"Ring?" Miroku asked. What did a ring have to do with anything?

"Oh, of course." Gin replied. "Here, when proposing, the male presents the female with a ring, it's a tradition of sorts. You're supposed to get down on one knee in front of the young lady, ask the question and present here with the ring. If she accepts the ring, it shows that you are to be married. It binds you two together, but there is also another one that each of you give each other at the actual wedding."

"Oh." Was all Miroku could say. How could a ring mean so much? He tried to keep up with the logic, but he was quite baffled, but still, he wanted this to be special for Kagome, and he would do the best he could. "So how do we acquire this ring?"

As soon as he asked that question, a look came into her eyes that he didn't like one bit. "Shopping!"

His eyes widened. _'Oh crap.'_

Kagome

"Eheheheh," Kagome laughed nervously. "Maybe…" Ok, now that was lame.

"What do you mean maybe? WE CAN SEE IT WITH OUR OWN EYES!" Eri exploded in her face.

"Even if it is," she started, grabbing the box out of her hands, "I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Not such a big deal, NOT SUCH A BIG DEAL!" Ayume said, bringing herself into the conversation. "Of course it's a big deal. Our little Kagome-chan could be having a baby!" She squealed in excitement.

Once this thought processed through the three girl's minds, they looked at each other and squealed while jumping up and down with delight. Turning there attention back to Kagome, who now adorned a rather large sweat drop, they bombarded her with questions.

"Who's the father?"

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"Thought of any names?"

"When'd you do it?"

"Are you gonna get married?"

And finally, but certainly not least embarrassing, "How good was he?"

Kagome just stood there, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance and embarrassment, trying to clam down by counting backwards from 10 in her head. Once she was calmed she looked at her awaiting friends and told them, "How about this, you come over, and we'll talk about it at my place. Plus, he's most likely there, so you'll get to meet him and everything. Ok?"

Again they all squealed and shook their heads vigorously with a simultaneous, "Ok!"

"Alright then." She said as they headed down the street towards they shrine. "But you can't mention anything about it to him, he doesn't know yet. I don't want to get his hopes up if I'm not, alright? He really wants children."

Her friends all let out a simultaneous "Awwwww…" as they headed down the street, dreaming about their little Kagome's lover.

"Oh shut up."

Miroku

Miroku and Gin walked out of the jewelry store with smiles on their faces. Miroku had a dreamy look in his eyes as he fingered the little black box in his hand. He couldn't believe it, he was really going to do it. He was going to ask her to marry her.

He looked back down at the box and couldn't be prouder of his choice, although he did have help from Gin of course. It was a simple silver band with a medium sized diamond embedded into the middle with two smaller sapphires on either side of it. Gin had informed him that Kagome liked it simple, but still pretty. Thank god for her, otherwise he would be so lost.

They got into the car and started to drive down the road towards the shrine. Looking out the window, Gin saw four familiar faces. "Uh-oh." She mumbled. "It's Kagome and her friends. We can't let tem see you, duck!"

"Huh?" Miroku asked, but instead of getting an answer, he was rudely pushed down so that his head was almost between his knees.

She kept an eye at the window until she was sure that the girls were out of sight before telling him he could get back up. She pulled into te driveway at the side of the shrine grounds about the same time the girls started up the shrine steps. They quickly got out of the car and ran up the side steps. Gin told him, "You need to get back to the guest house, act like you were never gone!", before running into the main house.

Without giving an answer, he ran across the courtyard and into the house. He threw his jacket over the hook and ran to the couch, flipping on the TV. He had just settled down when he heard the girls come through the door.

When they rounded the corner into the living room, he couldn't help but smirk when he heard the three girls gasp and whisper to Kagome, "That's him?"

"Yep." She answered, walking over to Miroku. "Hey babe," She said, giving him a kiss and sitting down next to him.

The girls all looked at each other before giggling and practically jumping over the back of the couch, crowding around the two. Let the fun begin.

AN: FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've been trying to finish this chapter up forever. Sorry if it seems a little forced, I was just trying to get it out before everyone forgot about my story, tho you might have already. Well, anyway, I'm sorry about he extremely long wait, like, what, 2-3 months, damn that's a long time. Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, no promises tho, sorry. Well, bye-byes! And review, ReViEw, REVIEW!

Kagomes-wanna-be

I know that it's been like over 2 months since I updated, and I'm so sorry. I just really haven't been inspired to write more on this story, plus, my mind has been has been more focused on the other stories that I'm writing right now, though they probably wont be published for a while. I think I'm gonna try to actually finish these stories before starting to publish them, cause this story and the Fire Bearer are both works in progress, and It's not going as smoothly as I had hoped. so yeah, well anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews and onto the story!FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've been trying to finish this chapter up forever. Sorry if it seems a little forced, I was just trying to get it out before everyone forgot about my story, tho you might have already. Well, anyway, I'm sorry about he extremely long wait, like, what, 2-3 months, damn that's a long time. Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, no promises tho, sorry. Well, bye-byes! And review, ReViEw, REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** So... it's been almost two years... that's a very long break... innocent smile I know I could've been writing, but I've been busy with other stories and... haven't really wanted to... but I am now! That's it, I'm going to write at least one more chapter, possibly more, depending on how well this one goes. So... ENJOY!

The Monk and the Miko

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 7- Back to the Past

Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind her three friends, turning and slumping against the wood. "Oh thank god."

"What? I didn't think it was that bad," Miroku said as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's 'cause you didn't see the secret looks, or the smirks, or the little whispers and giggles that they all shared," she said as she stepped out of his grip, walking back to the living room and cleaning up the chips and such they had been snacking on.

"Yes, well, I'm sure they all did it in good nature," he told her as he followed her, picking up some cups and following her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, sighing lightly. "It still gets annoying though."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does, but it'll be fine. They like me," he said, kissing her cheek before opening the trash. He stopped as he saw just how many alcohol bottles were in her trash, giving up on counting them. "Wow, uh... that's a lot."

"Huh?" she asked, looking up from the sink, wiping her hands and walking over. "Oh, uh... yeah..." Her voice was soft as she nodded her head.

Miroku looked at her sighing lightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her on the temple. "It's fine. You're fine now."

She leaned into him, smiling weakly and nodding her head. "Yeah."

They stood there for a moment before Kagome sighed, pulling away and walking back over to the sink again. Miroku stood in silence for a moment before clearing his throat. "Kagome... that is all of it, isn't it?"

She looked at him, her brow furrowing at his accusing words. "Um... yeah, all that I know of, why?" she asked, turning to face him, crossing her arms.

"I was just wondering," he said simply, closing the trashcan.

Kagome watched him sadly as he turned and walked back out into the living room. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, swallowing lightly as she turned back to the sink. Did he not trust her?

"Kagome, when are we going back to my time?" Miroku asked as he unconsciously tapped his fingers on the bulge in his pocket where the ring box resided.

"Uh... we can go back tomorrow... in the morning if you want," she said with a deep breath, trying to sound as normal as possible.

He sat for a moment, thinking to himself before nodding his head. "Yeah, that would be fine. We shouldn't hold the others up too long, we really need to find the rest of the jewel shards."

"Yeah," was her only response. She stood there for a moment before clearing her throat, bringing herself back to reality as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Um... I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright. I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you in a bit," he said, standing up and kissing her gently before heading into her bedroom as she walked into the bathroom.

-------

"You ready to go babe?" Kagome asked from the livingroom, finally managing to get the rest of her stuff in her worn, yellow backpack.

"Yeah," Miroku said as he nodded his head, walking out of the bedroom and adjusting his robes, his staff in his other hand. "You know, Kagome, I do like your time, but I must say that my clothing is far more comfortable."

She laughed lightly, nodding her head and smiling as she pulled the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry. Hopefully you won't have to wear them very often."

"Hopefully," he said as he walked over to her, taking her hand in his as they walked through the front door, Kagome locking it behind them. "Though, those boxers were very comfortable. In fact... I'm wearing a pair now," he told her quietly, making her giggle lightly.

"Oh really? Well maybe you'll just have to show me later," she said, kissing him. She pulled back suddenly as the door to the main house opened, clearing her throat as her mother and grandfather walked out. "Hi guys."

"Hello dear, we just came to say goodbye," Gin said as she smiled at the couple.

"And to give you this." Grandfather Higurashi pulled out what looked to be a shriveled paw, handing it to them.

Kagome's face turned up with disgust, looking at Miroku almost pleadingly. He sighed lightly, but smiled nonetheless, reaching forward and taking the putrid limb from the elderly man slowly. "Thank you sir. I'm sure it will come in handy along our adventures," he assured Grandfather Higurashi, making him smile and nod his head.

"Alright, well we should be going. We'll be back in a couple of weeks," Kagome said, taking her hand from Miroku's and hugging her mother and grandfather.

"Okay dear. Be careful, and have fun," Gin said, rubbing her daughter's arms as she pulled back from her.

"We will mom. Bye!" Kagome said, smiling and waving gently as her and Miroku took hands again, walking towards the well.

"Oh, and good luck!" Gin called out suddenly, making Grandfather Higurashi jump.

"On what?" Kagome asked as her and Miroku turned around.

"On... your journey," Gin covered herself, smiling as she nodded her head. Miroku smiled at her gratefully, nodding his head before turning and squeezing Kagome's hand as they walked towards the well house.

-------

Kagome and Miroku climbed out of the well together, both taking a deep breath as they looked over the familiar, beautiful landscape. "So, what should I do with this? It doesn't seem to have any spiritual powers," Miroku said as he looked down at the figure in his hand.

"That's 'cause it doesn't," Kagome said, grimacing at the disgusting thing as she looked around. "Just, like... throw it."

"What?"

"Throw it. I'm sure a bird or something will make good use of it," she said, shrugging.

"But it was a gift from your grandfather."

"Yes, and believe me, there will be plenty of others to make up for it," she told him, rolling her eyes lightly as she thought of all the junk her grandfather had given her over the years.

He looked at her for a moment before looking back down at the object in his hand. He shrugged, looking around for a moment before tossing it into a nearby bush, wiping his hand off on his robes. "Alright, done."

"Good," she said, smiling as she took his hand again and started to walk out of the clearing and along the worn path that led them through the woods and towards the village.

The walked along the path, looking around the wooded scenery, just enjoying each other's presence. Just as they were about to reach the hill seperating the woods from the village, Miroku suddenly stopped them, turning her towards him. "Do we have to go back already?"

"What?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening lightly as she looked up at him confused and somewhat shocked.

"I just... it's been so great being with you these last couple of days," he said, rubbing her arms and shoulders as he looked at her with a gentle look. "Can't we just stay out here for a little bit..."

Kagome looked up at him lovingly, smiling. "I know, I'd like to too, but we really need to get back Miroku."

"But come on... we're just going back to traveling and fighting and being surrounded by everyone else..." He gently ran his hand up along her neck, running his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes. "Who knows how long it's going to be before we get to really be alone together again."

She smiled brighter, feeling tingles run along her neck and down her spine as his fingers ran over her skin. "Miroku," she said in a way that made him sigh, reaching up and taking his hand out of her hair. "I know it's gonna suck but.. we really do need to get back. And we will get time alone together, I promise," she said, smiling as she rubbed his hand gently with her own.

He sighed, looking down and nodding his head. "You promise?" he asked, looking back at her and raising an eyebrow, smiling softly.

"I promise," she said, laughing lightly as she kissed him, making him smile brighter.

"Alright, we can go then," he said, kissing her once more before taking her hand in his and continuing their walk back to the others.

**AN: **Yes! I did it! I finally wrote another chapter! Two years over due, but ya know. Better late then never I suppose. I hope you liked it, I hope I get some new fans, I hope you read my other stories and I hope the next chapter isn't so long coming. Please review and tell me what ya think!

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Okay, so, you guys responded pretty well to the pervious chapter, so I'm writing a new one! Woohoo! I hope you guys like it and continue coming back, because I love it when you guys read it, and I love it more when you REVIEW. So, really, I'd be very happy if you did in fact REVIEW. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Oh! And remember to REVIEW!

The Monk and the Miko

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 8- The Proposal

Kagome and Miroku had been greeted warmly, as they knew the would. Hugs and kisses went around and talking ensued before they all decided to head out, having gotten a tip of a powerful demon farther north. They said their goodbyes to Keade before leaving.

It had been a week since they left, and they had yet to find the village or the demon. They didn't mind much, though. They were used to traveling. However, they were all in different allignment this time. InuYasha took up the front, of course, but this time with Kikyo by his side; Sango and Kyoko were behind them, Kirara in Sango's arms; and then Kagome and Miroku took up the back, Shippo on her shoulder's.

Kagome and Miroku had spent every moment together that they could. They walked together, ate together, laughed together, they even slept together; sometimes under the sleeping bag and sometimes on top of it, depending on the heat that night. However, they hadn't yet managed to spend any time really alone together, as Kagome had promised.

"InuYasha, I think we should stop for the night," Kagome said finally, looking up and seeing the sun about an hour away from setting.

"Stop? We only started walking again a little bit ago!" he said, not wanting to stop, getting somewhat annoyed over not having found that demon yet.

"You mean when you let us sit down for 5 minutes 4 hours ago?" she asked, just as annoyed but for different reasons.

"Keh," he said, crossing his arms as he continued walking.

"Come on InuYasha, I'm tired," Shippo whined, pouting from his seat on Kagome's shoulder.

"How could you possibly be tired? You don't even walk! You just sit on Kagome's shoulder all day!" InuYasha yelled at him as Kikyo tried to get him to calm down.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled back at him dangerously, making him sigh and mumble lightly.

"Fine," he said, turning and walking deeper into the woods until he came across a clearing that was big enough for all of them to stay comfortably. "We can stay here for the night."

"Thank you InuYasha," Kagome said, smiling as everyone settled down, letting out consecutive sighs as they got comfortable.

After sitting and talking for a while, Kagome announced that she was going to go and look for herbs to use for medicines in the nearby fields, because they were running low. Miroku looked up at her and couldn't help but smile, the wheels in his head starting to turn.

"I'll go with you, so we can get twice as many," Kikyo said as she stood up, brushing off her pants. Miroku looked over at her, giving her a look of death that shocked her slightly. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say, clearing her throat. "Rather, I'll look in the woods. That way we can have the herbs from both areas, since they differ so."

Kagome looked at her strangely, wondering why exactly she changed her mind. "Alright," she said, shrugging before looking down at Miroku who quickly put on his smile. "I'll be back soon," she told him, leaning down and kissing him before walking off.

"Take your time," he called out as he stood up, watching her walk off before everyone jumped up.

"Miroku, are you going to do it now?" Sango asked as they huddled around him, almost like school children sharing a secret.

"Uh... yeah, I think I might," he said, nodding his head as he wrung his hands together and looked in the direction she had walked off, obviously nervous.

"Really? This soon?" Kyoko asked.

"Soon?" Miroku asked, his voice becoming somewhat scared as he looked at Kyoko with widened eyes. "Wh-wh-what do you mean soon?" he managed to stutter out.

"Well, I just..." Kyoko trailed off as he saw the eyes of everyone else looking at him angrily, knowing how easily Miroku could become nervous. "Soon? Who said soon? What I said was that I think you should have done it sooner," he tried to cover himself, laughing in her own nervousness.

Sango rolled her eyes and hit him in the back discreetly, sighing before looking back at Miroku who stood there, running his hands over his robes, trying to get out the nonexistent wrinkles out of it. "I understand we've only been together for a little while but... I do really love her," he said as he looked up at all of them. "And we've known each other for years, so it's not so entirely strange. Right?"

"Of course not," Sango assured him, smiling softly.

Miroku took a deep breath again, staring at the ground before nodding his head. "Okay... I'm going to do it."

"Good," InuYasha said, smiling at his friend as he patted his arm. "Good luck."

"Thanks InuYasha," Miroku said, smiling at his friend, glad for the encouragement.

"Keh," was his response, taking his hand back and crossing his arms.

Miroku laughed lightly, shaking his head before taking a deep breath again, all the others wishing him good luck as well. He smiled kindly at them before he turned and started off in the direction Kagome had gone.

-------

Miroku pulled the small box out of his robes, opening it and looking at the ring as it glinted in the sun. He looked up and sighed for the umpteenth time. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know what he was gonna say, he didn't know anything. Gin had said that he needed to get down on one knee, and he was sticking to that.

But what did he say? Did he need to say something special? Did he just ask? Did he use her regular name? Her full name? A pet name? He groaned as he realized that he really had no idea what to do.

He stopped when he saw the forest start to open up and saw the fields and rolling hills in front of him. His eyes widened lightly, not having realized that the fields had been so big. At least he would have a bit more time to think about what he was going to do.

As he walked, he couldn't get his mind to stop working. But at the sun started to set, his thought process changed as he realized he needed to find her soon. He started to walk quicker, reaching the top of the hill before stopping as he looked down at the bottom of it. Kagome sat in a patch of tall, thick grass, weeding her way through them as she looked for herbal plants, nestled between two of the hills.

She looked up, sighing as she saw the last rays of the sun washing over the area. She stood up and put the herbs she had found in the small bag she brought with her.

Kagome squeaked as she felt two arms encircle her waist, turning while swinging her arm to hit whoever, or whatever, was touching her.

"Woah, feisty," Miroku said as he grabbed her arm to keep him from hitting her.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried out, taking a deep breath to calm herself, her heart racing. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Miroku mentally kicked himself. Out of everything he didn't know he was supposed to know, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to scare his girlfriend. 'Nice start,' he thought to himself before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you," he said, leaning forward and kissing her neck lightly.

She couldn't help but smile as he did that, cursing him for knowing that her neck was one of her sensitive spots. "It's fine," she said, kissing his cheek as he pulled away. "So what are you doing here?"

His lips parted lightly as he thought of what to say before smiling. "You look so beautiful in this light," he said, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

A smile graced her lips as he did, though she still looked at him strangely. "Miroku, what's going on?" she asked.

He looked down at her as he felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild, having been trying to ignore them, but not able to anymore. "N-Nothing," he stuttered out, shaking his head. "Nothing... weird... or anything of that sort."

"Miroku..." Kagome said suspiciously, her eyes slitting lightly.

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath. "I, um... I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Alright... what?" she asked, confused by the way he was acting.

"Well..." he started, taking a deep breath. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at her, stopping as he saw her. As he thought about what he was going to do, he realized that he was going to ask this woman to spend the rest of their lives together, and that didn't scare him. "Kagome... I love you so much-"

"I love you too," Kagome said, smiling.

"No, wait... please don't interupt me," he said, making her smile drop as she started to get worried. "I... I've been thinking a lot lately... mostly about you. About... how beautiful you are, how amazing you are and... how much I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, taking her hand in his, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers as he slipped downwards and onto one knee.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on, her free hand lifting and covering the gasp that escaped her lips. "Oh my god, Miroku..."

"Kagome..." He started as he stared into her eyes, watching them start to brim with tears. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she hiccupped out, pulling her hand off of her mouth. "Yes... yes, Miroku, I'll marry you," she said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

He smiled brightly and jumped up, enveloping her in a hug as he kissed her deeply. They pulled back after a moment as she laughed happily, wiping her cheeks. "I can't believe this," she whispered, smiling softly as he helped her wipe her cheeks off as well.

"Neither can I," he whispered back, leaning his forehead against her own and looking into her eyes as he held her cheeks. "Oh, wait," he said, pulling back a bit and patting around his robes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she watched him confused.

"It's... just... ah! Here it is!" he said, smiling as he pulled the small box out again, looking at her and smiling as he opened it.

"Oh my god," she whispered, covering her mouth again and smiling brighter as she saw it. "It's beautiful," she told him, lowering her hands.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, making her blush as he pulled out the ring, looking at her hands, his eyes widening before looking up at her. "Um... I don't know..." he trailed off, embaressed.

She laughed softly, holding her left hand forward and pointing at her ring finger. "That one," she said, smiling at him lovingly.

He returned her smile, slipping the ring onto her finger before kissing her again. "I'm so glad you said yes," he whispered, making her smile.

"Of course I said yes," she told him, running her hands over his back gently. "But, I don't get it. How'd you get the ring?"

"You're mother helped me," he told her, smiling.

"Oh," she said, laughing softly. "Well, then, I'll have to make sure to thank her."

"Yes you will," he said, kissing her once more before realizing how late it was getting. "We should be heading back," he said sadly, wishing he could stay out here with her forever.

"You're right," she said, nodding her head, but stopping him when he started to turn. "But first I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Well, um..." she bit her lip as she thought about telling him, not sure if she should or not. She took a deep breath, nodding her head and looked up into his eyes as she told him, "I'm pregnant."

Miroku stood there for a second in shocked silence, making her worried before he blinked, finally processing what she had just said. "You... you're... really?" he asked, his breathing getting harder as he stared at her.

"Yeah... I took the test this morning."

"Oh my god..." he whispered before breaking into a bright grin, laughing loudly and happily as he through his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Miroku!" she shrieked out, holding onto him tightly before he finally set her down.

"I can't believe this is true... you're really pregnant?" he asked her, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Yes... I'm really pregnant Miroku," she said, not able to help but smile at his reaction.

He pulled her close, not saying anything as he kissed her deeply, holding her as close to him as he could. "I love you, I love you so much," he repeated over and over, making her laugh softly. "God I love you... and I'm going to love you forever... a-and I'm always going to be there for you, always taking care of you and our children-"

"Woah, children?" she interupting him, surprising him a little.

"Well... yes," he said, nodding his head. "We're going to have more than this one child, aren't we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... right," she said, nodding her head and smiling. "Just... let's just focus on this one for now.."

He laughed softly, nodding his head. "Alright," he said, kissing her forhead lightly as he hugged her again, just wanting to be close to her.

They stood there like that for a long time, until all the traces of the sun were gone and nothing but stars were left in the dark sky. They didn't want to leave, they didn't want to have to end this moment, but finally Kagome did. "We need to head back. The others are gonna get worried."

Miroku took a deep breath, nodding his head as he pulled back. "You're right," he whisper disappointedly.

"Hey, don't be so sad..." she said, running her fingers down the side of his face. "We're engaged now... and we're gonna have a baby... you should be happy," she told him, smiling.

"You're right," he said again, nodding his head once more. "It's just... I liked this. Just you and me... we haven't done that alot, and you promised we would."

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "But, like I said, we're engaged now. We have an excuse to be alone," she said, smiling suggestively at him.

He returned her smile, biting his lip gently. "Yeah, we do," he said, kissing her gently before taking her hand. "Come on, let's go."

She squeezed his hand tightly as they started to walk, leaning her head on his shoulder. Neither of them could stop smiling the entire way back, thinking of their bright, happy future together.

**AN: **And it's done! Well, this chapter, not this story. I promise this isn't the end! I know what I want to do with the rest of the story, and while it's gonna be sad, I promise it's gonna get better! This is a happily ever after story, so obviously it has to have a happy ending, and it will! I promise, really. Nothing to worry about. So, please keep coming back, please keep reading, please enjoy it and please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks a bunch every one!

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**REPOSTED**

**AN: **Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support from the last chapter! I'd really like you guys to keep it up! Anything is welcome! I hope you like this chapter, though this is where the sad starts. Actually, this is where the sad is, 'cause after this and one(possinly two, sorry) more chapters, it'll be happy again! I promise! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think!

The Monk and The Miko

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 9- The Forest

They had traveled for almost two weeks to get to the village where the rumors of the demon were coming from. They could have gotten there faster if they had wanted, but they decided that they wanted to go slow and easy, especially after finding out Kagome was pregnant. The rumors had turned out to be true, and the demon they encountered did contain a single jewel shard. The village headman promised them that if they defeated the demon, then they could stay in his manor for as long as they wanted, so they did.

Though, Kagome hadn't been too happy about how they had gone about it- basically kicking her out altogether. She had managed to help a small bit, but only because she was taller that Kirara and could still use her bow. But, she could somewhat understand. They were all just trying to be careful now that they knew she was pregnant. That didn't mean it didn't get annoying, however.

That night, they had all gone to their different rooms to sleep. InuYasha and Kikyo in one, Sango and Kyoko in another, and Shippo, wanting to be brave, took his own room(though they made sure Kirara slept outside just in case). This allowed Miroku and Kagome to have their own room. So, everyone had gone to their rooms and everything was quiet... well, almost.

InuYasha sat at the table for breakfast disgruntled, his clothes wrinkled from a restless night and face showing clear annoyance. He had been hoping for a good night's rest after almost a week of traveling and defeating a somewhat powerful demon. But, of course, he had not.

Kagome and Miroku hadn't had any time alone for almost a week, which was hard considering they had so much to celebrate.With that in mind, they had gone at it all night. And unfortunately, no matter how much they tried to be quiet, InuYasha's sensitive hearing picked up everything.

It had started out innocently enough, laying down and kissing and hugging and so on and so forth. But once he heard the rustle of clothes, he knew what was coming, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block it out.

They had tried to keep quiet at first by kissing as much as possible, smothering their moans. Once that started to do no good, he heard their noises muffled in a way meaning they had covered their mouths with whatever they could- moaning into pillows and blankets and clothes. It still wasn't enough though.

InuYasha felt like he was going out of his skin. He and Kikyo had decided not to mate until they had the jewel shard and they could settle down in a hut, yet she still insisted sleeping next to him. He wanted to take her, but he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to leave, but he didn't want to wake her. What the hell was he going to do?

So, he did nothing. He layed there all night, listening to them go at it for hours, digging his claws into the bed and floor and anything he could manage to keep himself from twitching.

Finally they stopped, however. Just as the sun was about to rise, leaving him with no time to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, Kikyo had woken up next to him, asking if he was awake. He gave a soft sigh before responding.

And now he was here, sitting with his legs crossed and staring at a full plate of food, too annoyed to eat anything.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kikyo asked for the umpteenth time that night.

"I'm fine," he grumbled back, finally starting to eat.

Kikyo shrugged it off just as Sango and Kyoko walked into the breakfast room.

"Goodmorning everyone," Sango said, getting nothing but a grumble as a reply from InuYasha.

Sango looked at him, raising an eyebrow before shrugging it off like Kikyo had. "Where's Kagome and Miroku?" she asked, looking around. Kagome was usually up by now.

"Still recovering," InuYasha muttered under his breath, taking a bite of his food.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked as his and Sango's food was placed in front of them.

"InuYasha's just grumpy this morning," Kikyo said, getting a glare from said half-demon.

"How's that different from any other morning?" Shippo's voice broke through the conversation as he bounded into the room, Kirara coming in and curling up in Sango's lap.

InuYasha looked up, his upper lip lifting in a dangerous growl, not wanting to deal with anyone's crap. "Back off," he said, emphasizing each word.

Everyone stared at him in surprise, a look of worry on Kikyo's face. "InuYasha... are you sure you're alright?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at her touch, coming out of his episode. "I... yeah, I just need food," he said, nodding his head, quickly getting back to eating.

Everyone at the table shared a concerned look, wondering what was wrong with him. Kirara looked at him and blinked slowly before nuzzling back down against Sango's thigh. She had heard what they were doing last night as well, but knew it would be harder for InuYasha to just ignore it. She was just glad that Shippo was still too young to have understood what was going on.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he looked around, picking at the food that one of the house girls had placed in front of him.

"I'm right here." Kagome's voice startled everyone, making them jump. "Good morning everyone," she said, sitting next to Shippo and kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning," everyone retorted, with the exception of InuYasha.

Kagome had a large smile plastered on her face, as she usually did, but this time it was a different smile. A smile of satisfaction. InuYasha glared at her.

Her smile dropped slightly as she saw him. She sat there, just looked at him glare at her, confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking at everyone, anyone, for some help.

"No, last night seemed to be pretty right for you," he said flatly.

She just looked at him for a moment before recognition showed on her face. Her eyes widened lightly as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "I, uh..."

InuYasha sighed, rolling his eyes. "Save it, it's fine," he told her, stealing a peice of Shippo's food and gobbling it down.

She just nodded her head and swallowed, looking down at her food, pursing her lips. Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a moment, nobody wanting to say anything. Not sure what to say.

The sound of Kyoko clearing his throat finally broke the silence. "So, uh, Kagome, why's your hair wet?"

"Huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow lightly. "Oh, uh, I just got done taking my bath a little bit ago," she told him, nodding her head. "Miroku's taking his right now."

"Not anymore he isn't," Miroku said from the doorway, smiling as he walked into the room. "Good morning everyone," he said, getting the same response as everyone in the room had. Miroku raised an eyebrow at InuYasha's grunt.

"Oh, just ignore him, he's being crappy," Kagome said quickly, taking the focus off of it.

"Alright," he said, sitting down next to Kagome and kissing her cheek lightly.

Kagome looked over as the house girl walked in, leaning down and setting Miroku's food in front of him. She watched the girl for a moment before looking at Miroku. She couldn't help but notice how he had never even given her a second glance besides to tell her thank you. She smiled brightly, leaning against him gently.

Miroku looked down at his fiancee leaning against him and smiled, wrapping his arm around her as he started to eat.

"We need to get going," InuYasha said suddenly a few minutes later.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at him as he started to stand up.

"Well, don't you want to get back to the village before the next full moon?" he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," they said, quickly finishing what was left of their food before standing up as well.

They all went back to their rooms, gathering up their stuff and straightening up a bit before meeting in front of the manor. They thanked the headman for letting them stay in his home, which he then thanked them again for ridding the village of the demon that had plagued it. After telling him that if the village ever needed help again to call for them, they headed out to go back home.  
-------------

They were almost home again. They decided to go faster on the way home then on the way to the village, everyone wanting to rest in familiar beds. It had been just over a week since they left the headman's house.

"InuYasha, are we almost there?" Kagome asked from behind him and Kikyo, leaning against Miroku.

"About another hour of walking," he told her.

She groaned, burrying her head into Miroku's shoulder. All she wanted to do was get back and lay day. She had had her first fit of morning sickness that day, and her stomach still hurt. "Isn't there any way to get there faster?"

"Not without the risk of you throwing up on one of us," he muttered, his voice flat.

"What was that?" she asked, glaring at his back dangerously.

"Come on babe, we'll be there soon enough," Miroku said, kissing her temple, trying to calm her down by rubbing her back gently.

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against him, letting him lead her wherever they were going. She just felt so horrible, and yet, she loved it. It was proof of the baby growing inside of her, proof of her and Miroku's love. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it, holding Miroku tighter.

Sango looked over at her and smiled softly at her friend. She felt bad for her, but she was still jealous of her. She looked at Kyoko who was walking right next to her. Someday she would be going through that as well, and she was looking forward to the whole thing.

"What?" Kyoko asked, seeing Sango looking at him.

"Nothing," she said, smiling as she took his hand in hers, squeezing it.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged it off and smiled at her, squeezing her hand back.

They all walked in silence for a while, until Kagome suddenly stopped. "Kagome, what is it?" Miroku asked, looking down at her.

Everyone else stopped and turned, watching her look around. "Don't you feel it?" she asked, not making eye contact with anyone.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something before closing it. He sighed lightly, closing his eyes and clearing his senses. His eyes opened again, looking around. "You're right," he said. "It feels... odd."

"Odd?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel it too," Kikyo said, nodding her head as she looked around. "It's not... evil," she told them. "Not like a demon, just... thick."

"Yeah, exactly," Kagome said. She stood there for a moment before swallowing. "It... it's probably nothing."

"Yeah, well, just to stay on the careful side, let's be careful," InuYasha said as he started to walk again.

"Right," Sango agreed, nodding her head, stepping a little closer to Kyoko.

They continued to walk, keeping their eyes and ears peeled as they did. They stayed slow, and walked a bit closer together, just in case anything happened. Miroku's arm tightened around Kagome's shoulder, weary for her and the baby.

"Oh, don't, please," she said, shaking her head as she took his arm from around her.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking down at her almost hurtfully.

"My stomach, it still hurts," she said, putting her hand on her stomach lightly. "I just don't want to risk getting sick again."

"Oh, right," he said, laughing softly and nodding his head, smiling. "Okay," he told her as they continued walking, having to work to not touch her, so unused to it.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it getting darker?" Shippo asked from Sango's arm.

"You know," Kyoko started, staring up at the sky, "I think he's right."

All the others looked up as well, noticing that something was in fact starting to cover the sun. Within moments, the entire area was shrouded with fog.

"Shit!" InuYasha growled, quickly pulling out Tetsuseiga, pushing Kikyo behind him as he looked around. "Everyone watch out!"

"Right," he heard everyone respond, everyone getting closer together, but the fog was already so thick they could barely see each other. The fog was turning more into a smoke than anything.

He took deep breaths, smelling for anything nearby, his ears twitching back and forth. "Alright... I don't hear anything," he called out, staying in a ready stance. "Everone just stay close together, okay?"

He stood there for a moment, waiting for a response, but none came. "Guys?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder, but still, nothing came. "Guys?" he called out.

He turned back and forth, walking around to try and find the others, then panic struck his heart. "Kikyo?" he asked quietly, his eyes widening as he looked around for the one he loved. "Kikyo!?"

No reply came.  
-------------

"InuYasha, do you smell anything? I don't sense any demons," Miroku said into the fog, walking closer to where he believed everyone was. He rose an eyebrow, not having realized he was so far away from the others. "InuYasha?" he asked, looking around a bit.

He stood there, listening before realizing there ware no noises around him. Nothing from InuYasha or any of the others. He looked around, frightened, swallowing lightly. "K-Kagome?" he whispered, putting his hands out in front of him as he walked further.

"Kagome?" he asked again, feeling his throat starting to dry. He kept moving, but he just couldn't reach her. He started to whisper her name more and more, getting more desperate, until he was practically in a sprint, heading for anywhere. "Kagome!"  
-------------

InuYasha had been searching desperately for quite a while, and was getting more and more worried by the second. He screamed Kikyo's name again, worried about her beyond all others. No response had come yet, no noise at all. But then, he heard yelling in the distance.

"Kagome!" he heard, repeating by a second call and then a third.

"Miroku," he said, sighing relievedly as he ran towards the voice, shouting out his comrad's name.

Miroku spun around as he heard his name being called. "Kagome!?" he called out in his hope, before realizing the voice was neither Kagome's nor female. "InuYasha?" he asked as he headed towards the call.

InuYasha stopped just before coliding into Miroku, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Have you seen Kikyo?" InuYasha asked desperately, looking his friend in the face as much as he could through the thick haze.

"No, I'm sorry," Miroku said, getting a curse in response from InuYasha. "Have you seen or smelt Kagome?"

"No," InuYasha said, growling frustratedly. "I haven't found anyone until you. What the hell do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know. It must've been a spell, but any number of demons can use a separation spell," Miroku explained to him.

"Fuck," InuYasha swore harshly, unable to use any other word to describe what he was going through. "Look, I have to keep looking for Kikyo, check that way for Kagome," he suggested before talking a step past him.

"What? No, wait," Miroku said, stepping in front of him. "InuYasha, you... you have to help me," he told his friend desperately. "I don't have the hearing or smelling capabilites that you do. It'll take too long to find her alone."

"Miroku, I can't, I have to go find Kikyo," InuYasha replied, stepping away from him again.

"InuYasha! Please!" Miroku pleaded desperately. "InuYasha, she... she's pregnant..." The look in his eyes almost drove InuYasha to give in.

"Miroku... I'm sorry... I can't," he said finally, swallowing before pulling away completely and taking off in the other direction.

Miroku turned to face his long-time friend, dumbfounded. A complete sense of hopelessness came over him, and all he could do was stand there in his depression.  
-------------

Kagome breathed hard as she walked through the god blindly. There was no one near her, and it was starting to get harder to breath. She couldn't scream, her throat was too dry and she didn't want to attrack unwelcomed attention. "Miroku," she whispered again, one arm wrapped around her stomach and one stretched out in front of her.

She could sense nothing, as though the fog was paralyzing her senses, both spiritual and regular. "Miroku," she whispered again desperately, feeling more and more hopeless by the second.

What if she never found him? What if this fog never lifted? What if something happened?

A twig snapped somewhere nearby, and she stopped. Her heart thumped in her ears like bombs exploding, making it impossible to hear anything else. She closed her eyes as though it would make her invisible and continued to walk, this time putting both hands in front of herself. She finally made contact with the trunk of a tree, turning around and pressing her back to the bark.

She silently mouthed words to herself, praying that it was Miroku or InuYasha or anyone. She held her breath so that she wasn't making any noises and tried her hardest to hide her scent, but wasn't strong enough or calm enough to do so. Finally finding the courage to do so, she opened her eyes.

An earth-shattering scream left her mouth as she saw the creature in front of her. It was a demon, a bear demon, with foam dripping out of its mouth and its eyes wide and insane. It made a move for her and she quickly dodged out of the way, running as fast as her legs could carry her, but it caught up to her again, making her turn in another direction.

She hit another tree, gasping. Turning, she let out another scream as she saw the monstrosity's red eyes peircing the surrounding fog. The beast thrust its hand forward. Kagome tried to move out of the way, but was caught, her entire being going stiff.

Someone shouted from somewhere in the fog. The bear demon let out a cry of anguish before dissolving into nothing. Instantly, the fog started to lift, revealing the surrounding forest to Kagome once more, along with Miroku standing only a few yards away. He stared at her, not able to move, both stuck in there spots. He prayed that she was okay, that he had made it in time. But he hadn't.

Kagome pressed her hand to her stomach before lifting it in front of her face. The sun gleamed off the crimson blood that dripped down her fingers. Dropping her hand again, she stared up at Miroku one last time before collapsing to the ground.

**AN: **I don't really think there's much I can say after that. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope you had a reaction to it, and I hope you continue to read.  
And really quick, I have a new story up titled What Now? with a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. Please go and read it and tell me what you think.  
I'll see you guys next time.

kagomes-wanna-be


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry about not updating for so long. I suck, I know. But it's here! Finally! Sorry for leaving the cliffie going for so long. I won't keep you waiting though. Enjoy!

**The Monk and The Miko**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter 10: I Won't Let Go**

Miroku's heartbeat pounded in his ears as he raced through the foggy forest. He could see where he was going, but he didn't care. Kagome was out there somewhere. His fiancee - his pregnant fiancee was lost in this fog alone.

"Kagome!" he cried into the fog, stopping for a moment to listen for a response. He cursed under his breath as he took off again, in a different direction.

He was ready to search anywhere he had to for her. He would stay in this forest for days if it took him that long to search every section of this fog. The woman he loved more than anything in this world was in here somewhere, and he would find her even if he had to kill himself.

His head was not clear, and he knew it, but he didn't care. He was taken over by worry, fear, and anger. _'How could you do that to me InuYasha? How could you do that to her? I swear to God that if something happened to her-'_

Miroku's thoughts were cut off as he heard a scream in the distance, his hear nearly exploding in his chest. "Kagome!" he cried out again.

Tree branches slapped against his face and he tried his best to knock them out of the way with his staff, but to no avail. He didn't care, though. That scream had definitely come from Kagome, and nothing was going to stop him. There was a second scream, and he felt his hand reach into his robes and pull out his sutras, murmering agianst them as he drew nearer to the scene.

Finally he got close enough to see the outline of a large demon, and threw the sutras forward with a cry. He stopped to watch them attach themselves to the demon and glow before disentigrating it. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath, looking up from the ground to see Kagome standing there. He took a step towards her, but stopped as the fog began to lift and he saw her more clearly.

Blood.

_'Blood.'_

It was the only thing that went threw his mind. It was on her stomach. Was it hers? What happened?

A shaky hand reached down to touch her stomach before she looked at it. Fear was the only thing in her eyes as they met his own. It was hers, and they both knew it. The demon had hurt her and he had been too late to do anything about it. She collapsed to the floor and he finally as able to move again.

"KAGOME!" he screamed as he ran to her side, collapsing onto the floor next to her. "Kagome! Kagome!" He continued to scream her name over and over as he wrapped his arms around her, shaking her still form. "Please, Kagome... wake up... wake up!"

The only movement coming from her body was his shaking her. He leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest. Her heart was working overtime and her breath was ragged, but she was still alive. He squeezed his eyes tight as he held back tears. He didn't know how close or far away they were from any village. He didn't know where they were at all, but if he didn't do something then he would lose her forever.

"Alright, come on," he said, more to himself than to her. His arm stayed under her shoulders as the other moved under her knees, grabbing his staff from the ground before standing up.

Every muscle in his body shook as he began to walk. He had been running for so long and he could only pray that he would be able to support both her and himself until he found someone who could help. No matter what he did, he wouldn't let himself look down at her, but she was the only thing on his mind.

A sob escaped his lips as the thought of losing her pressed into her mind. He was angry at himself for not being able to help her - save her. If she died then he didn't know what he would do. But he wasn't just angry at himself. If InuYasha had helped him, then this might not have happened. He would have found her sooner and killed that bastard of a demon before this had happened.

Yes, he was more angry at InuYasha than he was at himself. He was sure that Kikyo was fine, oh yes. Nothing could have happened to her. But here he was, holding Kagome as she lie bleeding to death in his arms, trying desperately to make sure that she would be okay. If she did die then he didn't know what he would do to that half demon. He didn't know what he would do at all. There wasn't anything he could do.

Tears were falling down his face before he even realized what was going through his mind. His thoughts had got ahold of him, but it was better than looking down at Kagome and wondering about the state she was in. He was too afraid to look at her, because he knew that no matter what condition she was in he couldn't do anything to help.

He leaned down and pressed his cheek against her forhead, kissing it gently. "Don't worry Kagome... everything will be just fine. You will be perfectly fine," he whispered to her. His tears dripped onto her skin as he kept his eyes forward and continued to walk, cooing comforting words against her skin.

A call came from his left, but he payed no mind, just continued walking. The calls got closer until he felt as though they were next to him. Whoever it was was calling out his name.

--

"Miroku!" Sango called out as she saw the blue and purple clad man walking amongst the trees. He was the first one of the group that she and Kyoko had foun, and they started closer to her.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kyoko called out again, waving his arms as they started to walk towards him. They looked at each other when he didn't respond, but continued to walk at a fast pace.

Sango looked closer, her eyes widening as he saw what looked like another human figure. "Oh god... Miroku!" she cried out as she took off towards him, gripping the strap of Hairakotsu. Kyoko called out her name before taking off with her.

They reached him finally and both stopped suddenly at the sight. "Kagome..." Sango whispered before realizing that Miroku was still moving. "Miroku! Wait! You have to stop," she told him as she began to walk next to him, stopping herself from looking down at Kagome's bloody figure.

"No," came his hoarse reply as he she his head, lifting it from Kagome and staring forward. "No, I can't. I have to get her to safety."

Sango's heart almost stopped as she saw the tears still streaming down the monk's face. Never had she seen Miroku like this. He was always the calm and collected person that they had known him now, but he looked so hopeless and torn now that it made her want to cry as well.

"Miroku, please," Sango persisted, stepping in front of him but being forced to walk backwards so as not to run into them. "You have to stop. We can watch over her and one of us will go to find help and bring them back."

"Yes, Miroku. Just sit down an-" he was cut short as he placed his hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, stopping only for a second to push off Kyoko's shoulder before pushing forward again.

Sango jumped at the sudden raise in her friend's voice. Miroku had never yelled before except in battle. He was starting to lose his mind in grief, and she knew it. They had to get Kagome somewhere safe, but they could never do it with him like this.

She turned back to Kyoko. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "We can't leave him, but we can't let him try and carry her to safety. She's going to bleed to death."

"We need someone else to carry her," she concluded finally, turning to the surrounding forest. "InuYasha!"

Kyoko stared at her with a confused look before realizing what she was doing, turning and doing the same thing. Finally they heard a yell in return. "Sango! Guys!" They turned to see InuYasha leap into the area, letting Kikyo off his back. "Where's Kagome? I can smell her blood from a mile away," he said, panicked and sniffing at the air. He saw Miroku struggling to walk away from them and bounded in front of him. "Oy, Miroku, what the hell's going-"

"Get out of the way," Miroku nearly growled as he pushed past InuYasha, just as he had Sango and Kyoko.

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but the smell of Kagome's blood overwhelmed him and he stopped to see her laying limply in his arms. Her blood was pooled on her stomach and was dripping down her side and onto Miroku's robes. "Miroku, what the hell happened!?"

"I have to get her to help. There will be someone who can help her."

"Miroku, you need to stop!" InuYasha cried out as he stepped in front of his friend and grabbed his shoulders.

"No!" Miroku screamed again, his fingers digging into Kagome's skin. "No! I-I need to get her help! Me, not you! You had your chance!"

"Miroku, this isn't the time to get angry at me," InuYasha growled menacingly.

"I don't care! I don't care, I don't care," Miroku shook his head as he burried his face into Kagome's hair, sobs shaking his entire body. "I need to save her, InuYasha. I love her so much. Please... please be okay..."

InuYasha trembled at Miroku's words, but still reached forward. "Miroku, you can barely carry her. Let me take her. I can get her to a village alot faster than you can. If you keep her she WILL DIE."

InuYasha's words cut through Miroku like a knife, and he collapsed to his knees, squeezing Kagome's barely breathing form to him. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to let her go. If these were his last few moments with her then he wanted her to be in his arms.

"Miroku... please let InuYasha take her," Sango said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Miroku sat there for another moment before nodding his head and shakily standing up. "Take her," he said, almost inaudibly.

InuYasha held out his arms and gently took Kagome's body from Miroku. He leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest. Her heart beat was slow and her breathing was soft, but she was still alive. He stood up again and stared at Miroku, seeing the pain and fear on his face as he stared at Kagome. There was nothing he could say to comfort his friend at this point, so he simply turned away and took off as fast as he could through the trees, looking for someone to help save her.

There was a growl behind them and they turned to see Kirara transform, Shippo standing next to her. They had arrived silently without anyone noticing, apparently. Miroku stared after Kagome and InuYasha for a long moment before turning to see Kirara standing there in her larger form, his heart beating faster.

"Kirara!" Miroku called out, grabbing her fur and jumping onto her back as she took off into the sky, following after InuYasha and his fiancee as fast as he could.

**AN: **YAY! It's finished:D It was sad, but it's finished:) I hope to update some more soon, and I also hope that you really liked this chapter, and that you like the story in general! And if you liked this, then please go check out my other stories:) Well, go, review, and be merry.

kagomes-wanna-be

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and such:) Please keep it up and enjoy this chapter! There are only a few left, so savor it while it lasts!

**The Monk and The Miko**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter 11: Old Habits**

He hadn't been still for almost an hour. He was shaky and twitchy and just all around restless. No one could blame him, however. They had gotten to the small village just after InuYasha had exited the healer's hut. No one was allowed in, and Miroku was slowly going mad.

"Why won't they let me see her?!" he cried out, spinning to face the others. "I have to see her! I-I... I have to..."

There was nothing anyone could do to comfort him. If they tried to say that everything would be okay then he'd end up screaming in their faces. It wasn't from anger, but out of pure desperation that no one had the answers he was looking for. He only wanted to be told that everything would be alright, but no one could tell him that.

The healer finally exited the hut and everyone raced up to him. "What happened? Where is she? Is everything oka-"

The man held up a hand to silence Miroku, keeping a serious look on his face. "She has awoken, thankfully, but is still very weak. She lost a lot of blood, and will probably be slipping in and out of consciousness for the next couple of hours. As you can imagine her wounds were very serious, so she'll be in pain for a while and will need to take about a week before doing any serious moving or her wounds will reopen."

"Okay, okay, thank you," Miroku said quickly, nodding his head. "But she's pregnant."

"She informed me of this, yes."

A hopeful gleam entered Miroku's eye and he stood a little straighter. "I-Is... Is there any chance that it..."

There was a soft sigh from the man before he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. There is no chance of the child surviving. It's also possible that she has lost the ability to bare children at all."

The healer bowed gently before walking away, leaving Miroku standing in silence. His chest clenched in fear and pulse began pounding in his ears. Gasps racked his body before a choked cry tore from his throat.

Anguish was the only distinguishable emotion that came from Miroku as he pulled at his robes, slamming his staff against the ground repeatedly. "No! No no NO!" he screamed over and over, tears flowing down his face again.

"Miroku, I'm so-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" he cried out, turning to glare at all of them. "That is MY fiancee! That is MY child! Don't try and sympathize with me! You can't, okay?! You can-"

His shout was cut off by a gasp as he felt himself being slammed against the side of a hut. He looked up to see blazing amber eyes staring at him. "You need to shut the fuck up and listen to me, got that monk?" he snapped out dangerously.

Miroku could only gasp again, the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Now stop acting like a selfish ass and get yourself together. You're not the only one this is effecting. Your standing here talking about how it's 'your fiancee' and 'your child', well think about your goddamned fiancee for a second then. It was her child too, Miroku. Imagine how she must be responding to all of this," InuYasha chastised him.

Miroku stared up at InuYasha in disbelief, the tears slowing until they stopped. "I-I..."

"There's nothing you need to say," InuYasha said, his voice softening as he released Miroku's shoulders. "Right now you need to act like a strong man, and go comfort the woman you love."

Slowly he stood and righted himself, straightening his robes. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and stared up at InuYasha, giving him a soft nod before turning and walking towards the healer's hut, ignoring the other members of the group as he did.

InuYasha returned to the others with a sigh, watching Miroku's back as he disappeared. "I can't believe this," Kikyo whisper, wrapping her arms around InuYasha.

"I know," he said back. "But Kagome's okay, and we should just be glad for that," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

Sango stared at InuYasha proudly from her place in Kyoko's arms, barely recognizing the man that stood before her. She had neve seen him act so grown up as she did at that moment. Closing her eyes, she thought about how glad she was to have him there, because otherwise she didn't think that any of the rest of them would have known what to do.

--

Miroku stared down at Kagome with a straight face. She had fall back into unconsciousness after he had entered the hut. They hadn't been able to say anything to each other but they took each other's hands and Miroku hadn't let go since.

Every so often a pained look would enter her face and he'd grip her hand tighter in comfort. It didn't seem to do much, but he liked to think that it helped ease her mind to know he as there. A young woman walked in with a bowl of cold water and two cloths, handing them to him silently.

He thanked her and waited for her to leave before pulling the blanket down Kagome's body. The healer had apparently removed her shirt to gain access to the wounds, and she now lay in only her bra and bandages. Dipping the cloth into the water before running it down the length of her arm to clean the blood and dirt from it, he noticed that her skin was still hot. That was normal with injuries as deadly as hears, so he didn't think much of it and decided to put his faith in the healer.

He continued to give her a sponge bath in silence, running the second cloth over her skin to dry it. The cloth ran over her legs as he dried them off. A shifting caused him to pause and bring himself back up to her side, peering into her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Miroku?" she asked worriedly, reaching out feebily.

"Shhh, I'm right here," he whispered, taking her hand in his, running the other through her hair softly. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt-" her voice cut off as she took in a deep breath, squeezing his hand hard. "Better," she finished with a bitter laugh.

He chuckled with her, glad to see hear her voice. "I'm sure you have," he said, moving her hair further out of her face as she stared up at him. He stared down at her for a moment before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips with a smile. "I love you."

She smiled herself as she returned his kiss. "I love you, too," she whispered back, playing with his fingers in her own gently. Laying silently for a moment, she kept her eyes closed before a choked whimper tore from her lips.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly, worried about her.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't," she told him, shaking her head.

"You can't what?"

"I-I just can't... I'm sorry..." she continued, turning her head away from him and taking a deep breath as she pulled her hand away. "Please leave."

He stared at her dumbfoundedly, his hand laying limply in his lap where he had been holding hers. "Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"Please just go away," she whispered hoarsely, keeping her eyes tightly closed.

There was a pain in his chest as he felt his heart tear in half, unable to say anything. He made no noise as he stood and left the tiny hut, leaving Kagome to herself.

The group looked at him as he walked out, confused by the look on his face. "Miroku, what is it?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," he answered, trying to keep a straight face. "She's just resting again. I think we should find an inn to stay at while she makes her recovery."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kyoko said as he stood from his spot against a tree, wiping off his clothes. "So, plan on working some of that conning magic you have?" he asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Miroku just sighed and shook his head, turning away. "No, not this time. Let's just pay," he said.

The group stared at his retreating form in astonishment. They hadn't payed for rooms in months thanks to his devious abilities. Something had to be wrong.

--

It had been five days, and finally the healer told her it was okay for her to move around and do things without help. She had seen Miroku a few times since she had told him to leave the hut, but only when others came to visit her. The time when no one was there she spent meditating and trying to keep her mind off of him, but there was only one thing she could think of that would manage to do that.

She tightened the obi on the kimono that one of the healer's helpers had let her borrow, checking it before heading out with her backpack. There was only one place she wanted to go right now, and it didn't take her long to find it.

Sitting down on a bench inside of the tea house, she waited for the waitress to walk over and bow politely, asking how she could help. Kagome just stared up at her for a moment before clearing her throat.

"One cup of sake please."

**AN:** The addiction is back. Sigh. I hope you guys liked it and that you keep coming back for the last two or three chapters, which is all that's left:)

Go, be merry, and review.

kagomes-wanna-be


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, adds and alerts and such. Please keep them coming, 'cause they really make me want to write for you:)

**The Monk and The Miko**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter 12: Perfume**

A groan left her lips as she rolled onto her side, trying to escape the sunlight that flowed in through the window. Her head throbbed in pain and she reached up to clench at it, her body curling into a ball under the blanket.

What time was it? What time had she gotten in last night?

She had been so drunk that she didn't even remember. It must have been late, however, because her eyes burned from lack of sleep. Being careful so as not to make her stomach give up its contents she crawled over to her pack and pulled out the small bottle of aspirin and a water bottle. Gulping down two quickly, she crawled back over to her bed and curled up again.

It had been four days since she had started again, and she had spent every night of it at the tea house. Once she was finished there she would purchase a bottle of sake and simply return to the hut the healer was letting her occupy to drink alone. It was pathetic, she knew that, but when she was drinking it didn't matter. When she was drinking, nothing mattered.

And it felt so good.

The pounding slowly started to subside and she sat up weakly, staring around. No one was there, as normal. They probably wouldn't stop by for another hour or so to bring her some food. Taking advantage of the time she had, she stood and grabbed her pack before heading off to the bath house.

She knew that it was one thing to drink a little here or there, but four nights in a row was excessive, and she didn't want anyone becoming worried or upset at her for her habit. Every morning she would wake up, go take a bath and brush her teeth to rid herself of all the smells that indicated the alcohol. She would then spray herself with her favorite perfume, just in case.

Her body sunk into the water and she let out a soft sigh, letting herself sink down until her chin was brushing the water. The warmth felt so good on her skin and she felt herself nearly being lulled back to sleep. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up and sat up straighter, grabbing her soaps and beginning to wash her skin.

The soap froze as she reached her stomach, her hands brushing the still sensitive skin. Tears sprung to her eyes and she had to close them to prevent them from spilling over the edges. She had cried plenty of times in the last week over what had happened to her, and she knew it was time to try and move on - to forget about the past. However, she did make a mental note to make an appointment at the doctor's office when she returned to her time.

She finished with washing off her skin and started with her hair, relishing the feel of her fingers rubbing against her still aching head. _'I guess the hangover isn't so bad if I get to just relax like this every morning...'_ she thought to herself with a content sigh.

The smell of strawberries filled the room as she lathered her hair with her cream rinse. It was an extremely strong smell, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Leaning back, she let the cream rinse wash from her hair before standing and grabbing her towel. She stepped out of the water and let it drain so it'd be clean for the next person and began to dry herself so she could dress.

The others would come to see her soon, and she knew that they would be leaving today. Not because the healer said she could travel, but because she wanted to go home for a while. Honestly, she couldn't take it here for much longer. She couldn't take this village, or the faces of her friends. She couldn't take Miroku...

Tears sprung to her eyes again at the thought of her fiancee. The ring was still on her finger, and it felt as though it weighed down her entire body. She still didn't know what she was going to do, or what she wanted to do, but she knew that she needed to come up with something fast. It wasn't fair to leave him pushed away and just waiting there for her to do or say something.

She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, finally pulling out the perfume and spraying it on her pink-tinted skin. Picking up her bag she left the bath house and returned to the healer's hut to gather the rest of her items.

Just as expected, Sango walked in a moment later, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Kagome, what are you doing?" she asked, watching her friend put away the futon.

"I'm getting ready to go, Sango. Why?" Kagome asked back, walking to the front and slipping on her shoes.

Sango's eyes widened a bit as she followed her friend outside. "What? Are you sure you're okay to travel?" she asked worriedly.

"Travel? What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked, confused as well.

"Yes, travel. We've been here long enough, and I'm fine for traveling. I haven't seen my family in a few weeks and... I think they should know what happened," she told them with a soft voice.

Miroku and Kyoko finally joined the group, looking around at the others. "What's going on?" Kyoko asked

"We're going back to Kaede's village," Kagome answered quickly.

Miroku's eyes widened gently and he stepped forward, speaking softly. "Kagome... are you sure you're well to travel?" he asked, pausing for a moment before continuing. "I don't want anything to happen to you or your healing."

She looked up at him, swallowing gently before a soft smile came over her features. "I'll be fine Miroku," she said, taking his hand in her own. She let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug, whispering, "I promise."

Miroku stood there for a second before wrapping his arms back around Kagome's frame. "Okay," he said, tilting his head to face her more and smiling. However, his eyes opened as the smell of her perfume overwhelmed him

"Can we get breakfast first? I'm hungry." Shippo pouted as he gripped at his stomach. Kirara meowed next to him, her tails swinging expectantly.

Kagome laughed and pulled herself from Miroku's grip, nodding her head and leaning down to pick up the young fox demon. "Of course," she told him. "I'm sure everyone here is pretty hungry."

They all quickly agreed that they should eat before leaving and turned to walk to the tea house that Kagome had become so acquainted with in the last few days. Miroku stayed behind the others however, unable to bring himself to move as he stared at Kagome's retreating form. There was a feeling of dread in his chest as his heart began to pound.

Only once had he ever smelt her perfume that strong.

--

"Please return soon," Kyoko said as he hugged Kagome next to the Bone Eater's Well.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. You guys know I can't stand staying away for too long," she told them with a laugh, pulling back from Kyoko's arms.

Shippo jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. "I know! But it's still so sad when you aren't here!" he told her, holding her tight.

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around the little kit and giggle. "I didn't realize that it effected you that much," she said teasingly.

"Of course it does! When you aren't here it's boring and InuYasha is mean to me," he told her with a pout.

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed at InuYasha's reddened face, shaking her head. "Calm down InuYasha, he was only joking," she told him as she handed Shippo to Kikyo.

"Are you ready?" Miroku asked, holding his hand out for her.

She stared down at the hand for a second before putting on a soft smile and taking his hand in hers. "Of course I am. Bye everyone, we should be back soon!"

"Bye!" they responded simultaneously as the two climbed onto the lip of the well.

They stood there for a moment as they stared down at its depths. Kagome didn't want Miroku to come with her, to be honest, but she knew that he should come. She just didn't want to hurt him anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to forget what happened.

Miroku gripped her hand tighter, knowing this was going to be awkward and possibly hurtful. It was obvious that she didn't want him there, that she didn't even want to be around him. He wasn't going to give up that easily, though. She was his fiancee, and he loved her.

They looked at each other, both putting on their best smiles. "Ready?" Miroku asked.

She nodded her head and looked back to the well as they jumped in.

**AN: **It's kind of a short chapter, I know, but I had to split this chapter and the next chapter and this was the only place that I could think to do it at. Please tell me what you think:)

Go, be merry, and review.

kagomes-wanna-be


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Thanks for the great feedback you guys:) Sorry that this took a while. I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter up before next week, because school starts again and I'm gonna be buuuuusy. So, yeah, anyway, please enjoy:)

**The Monk and The Miko**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter 13: Guilt**

"No one's here."

Kagome looked up from the floor, blinking. "What?"

"No one's here. It seems that your family has all gone somewhere," Miroku explained, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh," was all she said for a moment, giving a nod of her head. "Alright."

A silence fell over the two as they just sat on the couch in Kagome's living room. There was an awkwardness that wouldn't seem to leave, and Miroku could hardly stand it. "Kagome-" he started, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a comforting motion, only to be interrupted.

"I'm going to go call the doctor." His arm fell lamely to the cushion as she stood and walked to the kitchen.

Miroku could only stare at the place where her form had been before. He sighed and looked back up to the kitchen door just as it swung closed. His head fell back against the couch, his eyes closing as he thought to himself. _'Why am I being punished like this... What did I do? I just want her to look at me again...'_

His thoughts were mostly pointless beyond that. He just couldn't think of any reason for her to be treating him like this. All he wanted to do was help her through this terrible time. Despite the strong face she kept, he knew that she was chipping away on the inside. It wouldn't be too long before she fell apart.

His eyes opened again as he remembered her perfume that morning. It had been so strong... _'Maybe she already did crack...'_

The door swung open and he sat up eagerly, looking back towards his love. "Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"The doctor actually had a cancellation, so I got an appointment for an hour from now," she told him, completely ignoring the concern on his face. "We should probably leave now so we aren't late. Traffic is pretty bad this time of day."

"Oh..." his shoulders slumped forlornly at her continuing cold nature. "Okay."

He stood and straightened his robes, moving towards the door before Kagome stopped him. "Miroku."

"Yes?" His voice was so hopeful that he mentally kicked himself.

"You can't go out in those robes. You're going to have to change," she told him.

There was an edge to her voice that bordered on annoyance. Miroku tried to ignore it as he looked down at himself. He looked back up at her and gave a soft smile. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment."

He walked over and kissed her cheek, not caring about her reaction, and walked to her bedroom. He knew that she probably didn't like the affectionate action, but he needed to prove that he was there no matter what. He would always be there to kiss her, to hold her, to just be there if that's what she needed. She might not have believed it, but he knew that she needed it.

Kagome's eyes closed as he kissed her cheek, turning her head away quickly so that the connection brushed past her. He stood there for a moment, holding back a sigh as he turned and walked to her bedroom.

He returned a moment later wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. There was a fleeting thought that ran through Kagome's mind saying he looked handsome, but she quickly pushed it away. "Alright, let's go."

She picked up her purse from the wall and grabbed the keys.

"Why are we going to see your doctor exactly?" Miroku asked curiously. "The healer already explained the... situation." He tried to choose his words as carefully as possible.

Kagome closed the door behind them as they stepped back outside. She paused for a moment in her answer, trying to keep the despairing look off of her face. "Just to make sure."

--

"It looks like your family is home."

"Mm."

"Would you like for me to speak with them?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you go lay down?"

Kagome could only nod her head as she walked across the courtyard towards her house. Her steps were forced and dragging, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. The doctor had confirmed not only what they had already known, but her own worst fear.

She didn't pay attention as Miroku went to the main house. She didn't want to speak to them. Honestly, she didn't want to speak to anyone. Miroku could tell them all what happened, and she would deal with their questions and mournful looks tomorrow.

The door opened and closed silently. Her feet carried her to the couch, where she collapsed and curled into a tight ball. She just wanted to shut her mind off for the next hour, but it wouldn't leave her alone. It kept replaying over and over what the doctor had said. Her stomach convulsed as she remembered the feel of the bear demon's claws sliding into her stomach so smoothly, so deadly.

"Ugh!" she cried out, slamming her fist down against the cushions.

She sat up and glared at the room around her. There had to be something here that could keep her mind off of what happened - that could stop the ache in her heart and her shallowing breaths.

A sudden thought hit her and she stood up, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard next to the sink. A smile crept over her lips as she pulled out a small bottle. She knew that no matter what, she could escape in this.

Opening the bottle, she took a long sip and continued to find the rest of the hidden bottles.

--

Miroku closed the door to the main house with a sigh. It had been almost 45 minutes since he had gone to talk to them. The family had taken it well, but they were still extremely worried. They were all just glad to hear that she was completely healthy now. He figured that it was easier for them to take the fact that she lost the baby, seeing as how they hadn't even known she was pregnant in the first place.

He leaned against the wall of the house and closed his eyes. He wanted to get back to Kagome, but he needed to gather himself for a moment.

Too much had happened today. Too much had been said. He knew that Kagome had lost the baby - it would have taken a miracle for it to survive the attack - but the doctor had given them possibly the gravest news a person could receive.

__

"I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi, but there is a slim possibility that you'll ever be able to bare children again."

Miroku shook his head and pushed off the wall. It didn't matter if she could have children. She was his love, his fiancée, and he would never leave her.

"Kagome?" he called out as he entered the guest house, closing the door behind him. There was no answer, which worried him. "Kagome?"

There was a sound from the kitchen that caught his attention. "Kagome?" he asked one more time as he pushed open the door, only to stop in his tracks.

Kagome had her forehead down against the tile. Bottles of liquor littered the counter around her, one hanging from her limply hanging arm. Her head turned to peer up at him and her eyes looked listless. "Go away," she muttered, turning her head to face away from him.

Miroku could only stand in shock. He knew that she had started drinking again, but he never thought it was this bad. In just the short amount of time he was gone she had managed to get completely drunk.

Tentatively he took a step towards her, reaching out to rest his hand on her back. "Kagome, I-"

"Go away!" she screamed, standing up and spinning to slap his hand away. The sudden movement caused the bottle in her hand to crash to the floor, sending shattered glass everywhere.

"Kagome! Be careful!" Miroku called out, stepping towards her.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she cried at him over and over. "I don't need you to protect me damnit!"

His eyes widened as he stared at her. He could hardly believe what she was saying. "I-I'm not trying to protect you."

"Yes you are! You are!" she cried as she picked up another bottle and slammed it against the ground, sending more glass flying.

"Stop that! You're gonna hurt yourself!" he yelled as he stepped up to her. He grabbed her arms as they were flailing in the air. "Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong! What is it?"

"No! NO!" she screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face as she shook her head. "Nothing's wrong... Nothing..."

"Please..." Miroku begged, wrapping his arms around her, trying to restrain her movements. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

She whimpered, shaking her head as her eyes closed. "Nothing... Nothing's wrong..."

"Kagome..."

A shuttering breath escaped her lips as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I want my baby back," she whispered. "I want it back... where's my baby Miroku?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing could come out.

"Where's my baby!?" she screamed in anguish, hitting against his chest as hard as she could.

"Kagome," he started, pulling her in close again. He laced his fingers in her hair, leaning his cheek against hers. "We lost the baby... There isn't any baby anymore."

A sob racked her body as she went limp against him. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry... but I'm here," he told her. "I will always be here. I will always love you. We don't need a baby to be happy." He tried to sound as confident as possible, wanting to calm her down.

Sobs continued to escape her lips as her arms slid around his neck, helping to keep herself up. "Miroku... I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked. He couldn't think of a reason for her to be apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our baby... It was my job to protect it and I just couldn't."

"No, no, don't say that." He shook his head quickly, holding her tighter. "You couldn't control what happened. No one could have stopped it."

Her sobs had started to slow down as she nuzzled further against him. She had tried to keep herself away, but she couldn't deny the warmth his embrace brought her any longer. "Promise you won't leave me..."

Miroku smiled gently and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, Kagome," he whispered. "I'll never leave you."

**AN: **Awww, it was kinda sad:( It got better though:) I hope that you liked it, it was really hard for me to get out. I'm approximating two more chapters and it'll be over. It kinda just goes as it goes though, lol. So please let me know what you thought!

Go, be merry, and review.

kagomes-wanna-be


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** It has been two years. Two long, stupid years, and despite all your asking, pleading and begging, I have not updated or finished this story in two years. I hadn't realized just how long it had been until I was on here, working on the story I'm writing for Alice in Wonderland. When I saw just how long it had been... I felt like the worst person on Earth. Please forgive me and my unnecessarily long absence. This story will be updated. This story will be finished.

**The Monk and The Miko**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter 14: Comeback**

Kagome awoke in her bed. She glanced around with blurry vision, unable to remember how she arrived there. However, the memories came crashing down all at once as her head nearly exploded with pain. Groaning, she curled into a ball, clutching her head and pulling the covers over her head.

She attempted to sift through the memories of the day without causing too much pain to herself. She remembered coming home, and going to the doctor's for her appointment. She remembered having her deepest fear reinforced before returning to the house with Miroku, who promptly went to discuss the unfortunate events with her family. Everything beyond that became fuzzy, though the important parts will still intact; the drinking, the crying, the screaming, the holding. Oh, how he held her. He held her until she finished crying, until she couldn't stand anymore, until she couldn't stay awake.

So that's how she had ended up here. He must have carried her to bed after she'd fallen asleep in his arms. She managed to pull down the blanket and gaze around the room, wondering if he was there, but he wasn't. She found a glass of water and a pill on the nightstand next to her and smiled, taking the pill before laying back to wait for it to take affect.

Eventually she sat up, sucking in a shallow breath at the pain in her stomach. She had pushed herself too far, she realized, and her stomach was punishing her for it. For an instant she wondered if the pain would ever go away. Maybe, fleetingly, she decided that she didn't want it to.

A sound came from the hallway and she sat up straighter, watching the door slowly open. "Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly as he saw her sitting there. "How do you feel?"

"Don't!" she said quickly as he reached for the light switch. He jumped at her sudden outburst. "Sorry. My head's still sensitive," she muttered, placing her hands in her lap.

"Oh. Of course." He gave her a soft smile, pulling his hand back. Slowly, he approached her bed, watching her in the dim light. "So, how do you feel?"

"I feel..." she trailed off. How was she supposed to explain it? She was hung over, she was grieving, she was in pain. But, as she looked up at him, and remembered the way he had held her despite everything she had done wrong, she couldn't help but smile. "I feel better."

A smile broke across his face like she hadn't seen in days. Of course, she hadn't been apt to smiling herself as of late. "That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better."

He stood next to the bed for a moment before sitting down on the side opposite her, giving them plenty of room. They just stared at each other for a long time. His eyes showed his obvious pain, while her's remained clouded with the layers of emotions she hadn't been able to shake off.

She didn't know what to say to him. It had to be her, though. Nothing could move forward if she didn't initiate it. "I'm sorry," she admonished.

He watched her, waiting for her to continue. He didn't want to ask why she was sorry, act like nothing she had done had affected him, but he didn't want to push her either. Finally, she continued.

"I'm sorry I've been distant. I'm sorry that I turned you away when... when I know you were hurting to. I'm not the only one that losing the baby hurt, and I know that. I just couldn't think clearly -"

"There's a reason for that," he stated, a little more accusatory than he had meant.

She looked over at him. The statement had hurt, but it was necessary. "I'm sorry I started drinking again," she told him, her voice barely audible, unable to look at him again.

"Kagome," he began, scooting closer to her on the bed. "I just don't understand. Why wouldn't you let me in? I'm your fiancee, the father of our lost child. I love you."

"I know, I know," she cut him off. "I just... the idea of touching you..." She trailed off and gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts, clenching her fists. "I could hardly look at you, Miroku. I felt like it was my fault - I still do! And please, don't argue with me. I just do, and there's nothing that can be said that will make it go away. I... I need time is all. All I need is time. But until that time, the idea of... touching you in any intimate form is just appauling. I'm torn. I want you with me, because you're the only thing that could possibly make me feel better, but the last thing I want to do is be near you or with you because all you do is remind me what I lost and what I've done and... a-and I just... I don't..."

"Kagome. Kagome, shh," he tried to calm her, seeing that she was slipping into hysterics. He reached across the bed and rested his hand on top of hers. He couldn't help it. "Please do not cry anymore. I understand. I understand completely. I will be here when you need me and I will go when you don't need me. I will do whatever I can to help you, because the only thing I want is YOU. Back to the way you were before all of this happened."

She looked back at him with red, teary eyes. Her short breaths began returning to normal as her pulse slowed. She even managed a soft smile for him, swallowing to try and relieve her dry mouth. "Sorry," she whispered, reaching over to the table and taking a sip from the glass of water.

"I see you found the medicine I left you," he said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him, taking another sip. "Yes, I did. Thank you very much. You're a real life saver," she told him, before a yawn pulled itself from her lips.

He watched her for a moment, just admiring her beauty in the soft light. He eventually caught himself and forced himself to look away. She needed space, he reminded himself. He didn't want to push her to far or make her uncomfortable.

"I should let you sleep," he said, taking his hand from upon hers.

"Wait," she said before he could stand, grabbing his hand. She could only stare at him for a moment before finding her voice again. "Please stay."

He smiled happily, nodding his head. "Of course. If you want me, I will stay."

They stayed sitting for a moment before they both laid down, holding hands, but being careful not to touch otherwise. They stared at each other. Miroku felt as though his heart may burst. He couldn't remember a time in their relationship when he just lay there, admiring her for all her beauty, being thankful just to be in her presence and favor and life. He made a note to do it far more often.

She yawned once more before her eyes fluttered closed. "Goodnight, Miroku," she whispered, her hand still tightly clasped to his.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he responded. He wanted to kiss her, but he wanted her to recover more.

He watched her fall asleep, her lips slightly parted and chest moving with each breath. He smiled and closed his eyes. She was his again. She would be there when he woke up, and every morning for the rest of their lives.

**AN:** Two more chapters. Two more chapters and I will be finished. I will also be going back to the beginning of this story and redoing the earlier chapters. I was 13 when I started this, so the writing is slightly... lacking. The changes won't be too big. Mainly grammatical and chronological errors. It'll still be the same story you love :) See you soon!

kagomes-wanna-be

Go, be merry, and review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Second to last chapter. I told I'd get it done :D Thanks for the reviews and interest. Please please please keep it coming! This chapter is extremely long, but I hope you enjoy it :) Please **review**!

**The Monk and The Miko**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter 15: Lovers, Once More**

Kagome and Miroku stayed in the future for three days. She just couldn't bring herself to return sooner than that. She loved all her friends dearly, but her pain was private, and she needed to be alone for a while. Just her and Miroku, in her house for three days, trying to understand and work through what happened.

She had visited her family for a little while, but otherwise they left her alone. Her mother made sure of that. She understood how Kagome grieved. After her father had passed, Kagome locked herself in her room, coming out only when she needed food. Gin could still remember hearing her daughter downstairs in the kitchen, rummaging for food and trying to be quiet and not alert anyone. She had failed, being only 9, but Gin always made sure to stay away. This was just how she dealt with things.

But now, Kagome wasn't alone. She had Miroku. She finally had someone with whom she could share her grief and was comfortable opening up to. No one wanted to intrude on that bond. Kagome would come back out when she was ready.

Finally, she was. She came out, packed and ready to return to the Feudal Era. She left her bag by the main house back door and entered with Miroku. "Mom? Grandfather? Souta?"

"In here!" Gin called back from the dining room. They walked in to see them all finishing their lunch.

"Hey sis," Souta greeted, giving the best smile he could, but still weary of how she was doing.

"Kagome, Miroku," her grandfather acknowledged them, stacking the dirty dishes.

"Sorry, we didn't know you guys would be joining us, otherwise I would have made soup for you as well," Gin said warmly.

"We already ate. Thank you, though," Miroku said, giving everyone a smile. It was good to see them all again.

Gin smiled, nodding her head. "Then what brings you two here?"

"We're going back today," Kagome said. She saw her mother's sad look and felt bad. She should have spent more time with her while she was here. "We won't be gone that long. I promise to come back as soon as we find the next shard," she swore with a smile.

"Alright," her mother responded with a bright smile and a nod. "We'll walk you to the well."

They walked outside together, Miroku picking up the bag by the door before continuing to the well house. They said their farewells, exchanging hugs and handshakes. "You'll have to come back soon," Souta told Miroku when they hugged. "I'll teach you how to play soccer."

"Sounds great," Miroku told him. Kagome looked between them curiously.

When they were finished they walked into the well house together, closing the door behind them. "What was that about?" Kagome asked him.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, before realizing. "Oh. When we saw them yesterday, he was watching this game on the television. Soccer, he called it. He said he'd show me how to play when I had the time."

She smiled at him, imagining Miroku and her brother playing soccer together in the courtyard. She'd never been very good at it, so he didn't really have anyone to play with. "Well we'll have to make sure we come back soon, so that you guys can play."

He smiled brightly at her in return. She seemed in much better spirits, and it made him happy to hear the joy in her voice. They stood there for a moment, both just smiling at the other, getting lost in their gaze. Suddenly, Kagome felt overwhelmed. The look in his eyes, his hand soft on hers, the way he had stayed with her nonstop for the last three days. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Miroku was shocked. She'd hardly been willing to touch him besides holding his hand these last three days, and now she was kissing him. He shook himself out of it and returned her kiss happily, enjoying it while it lasted.

She pulled back eventually, staring up at him with a smile. They stood like that for a while, Miroku slowly running his thumb along the back of her hand. "We should go," she announced finally, interrupting the peaceful moment.

"Right," he nodded, clearing his throat.

They smiled at each other for a moment before stepping onto the lip of the well and jumping into the darkness.

* * *

They traveled for two days to reach the closest village with rumors of an abnormally strong demon. Another day and a half for the demon to actually appear. Initially, Kagome insisted upon being in the battle, but as soon as she saw the demon itself, she was stricken motionless. Fear gripped her body, memories of the bear demon flooding her mind, the pain in her stomach returning just as hot and vivid as that day. Kikyo had to drag her from the field and back to the inn they were staying at, watching over her as she fell into hysterics.

The others defeated the demon as quickly as possible, though it wasn't quick enough for Miroku. As soon as it was dead, he ran back to the inn and directly to his and Kagome's room. "Kikyo!" he called as he came down the hall. She was standing outside the room. "How is she?"

"I don't know," Kikyo admitted. "It's been quiet for a while."

He took a deep breath, thanking her before cautiously entering the room. "Kagome?" he asked. The afternoon light came through the window, falling upon her curled form on the sleeping mat. He approached slowly and could see that she was still crying silently. "Kagome," he whispered, kneeling down and resting his hand on her back.

She flinched before a whimper broke from her lips, clutching her stomach tighter. He left his hand on her back and slowly began to run it up and down, trying to ease her crying.

"Don't touch me. Please don't touch me," she pleaded, trying to pull away from him.

"No," he said firmly. He'd had enough. He wouldn't let her push him away any more. "No, Kagome. I'm not leaving, I'm staying right here."

He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding him close to him. She whimpered again, but did not fight him. She laid there, trying to take deep breaths and calm down. "Its eyes," she whispered. "Its eyes looked exactly the same as... as..."

"I know. It's alright. Shhhh," he whispered back, rubbing her hair, kissing the back of her head. "But you won't be hurt again. I won't let you be hurt again, Kagome. We will never be apart. Ever."

His words seemed to calm her. Her breathing slowed and her tears stopped falling. She slowly came out of her ball, turning to face him and cuddle into his embrace. He welcomed her happily, wrapping his arms around her and letting her bury her face into his robes.

She laid there for a moment before looking up at him. The look in her eye told him she'd be alright. He smiled softly. Her episodes were becoming less sever.

"I love you, Miroku," she whispered suddenly.

He was shocked. She'd hardly looked at him in 2 and a half weeks, and she was saying she loved him again. "I love you too, Kagome," he whispered back, squeezing her tighter.

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, a silent thank you for calming her down, for knowing to not leave even when she asked him to. He returned the kiss happily. He had missed her so much. This was the closest he'd been to her in weeks, he didn't want it to end. They weren't sure who pushed it, but their one soft kiss turned into another, then another, until they were locked passionately. Her fingers dug into his robes and his curled into her hair. They stayed like that for minutes, just holding and enjoying each other like they used to.

His body pressed to her instinctively, trying to roll her to her back, wanting more. She pulled back, however, shaking her head. She knew it must be frustrating for him, but she just wasn't ready. "Not yet," she whispered. "I'm sorry, but... not yet."

He swallowed hard, licking his lips and nodding. "I understand," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I completely do."

She smiled as she snuggled into him again, resting her head to his chest. He heard the others in the hallway when they returned. They spoke in hushed tones, except for InuYasha, who was cursing something about no jewel shard. It looked as though they'd have to head off to the next rumor-filled village. Miroku, however, was fine with that. The longer he had with Kagome, the better.

* * *

The next demon did have a jewel shard. The battle had been hard, but it was finally brought down when Kagome shot a purified arrow at it. She was very proud. She had managed to stay for the entire battle, though it had been hard. She froze up for a while, but quickly recovered herself, getting ready to give the shot when she was called on. When InuYasha did call her, she aimed as straight as she could and shot, taking the beast down.

She had just finished bathing after dinner that same night. They had decided to head back to Kaede's village the next morning, after they'd rested and eaten. She walked into the empty room in the robe they'd given her, drying her hair with a towel. The room was dimly lit by an oil lantern in the corner, but it was enough to see.

She looked at the wall mirror as she passed it, watching her reflection. She stopped. Biting her lip, she approached it, watching herself all the way. Her hands unconsciously slid to her stomach. Slowly, she took the edges of the robe and spread them to expose her stomach. She cringed at the row of scars, now healed, but still pink and clean with fresh skin.

Her fingers ran over them. She had lost her baby, and not only would she always have the mental scars of that loss, but the physical ones as well. It was unfair. Why did this have to happen to her? And to Miroku? What had he ever done?

The door opened suddenly behind her and she closed her robe, spinning to face the intruder. "Oh. Sorry," Miroku said as he saw her adjusting her robe quickly. "I assumed you'd be dressed already. I'll give you a moment."

This had been their routine. She would bathe first, then return and dress while he bathed, then he would return and dress as well. They did it every night they were at an inn, and it was working, though frustrating.

"No, wait," she stopped him. "It... It's alright. I think I'll stay in my robe for a while. You can change."

He looked at her for a moment before smiling, nodding his head. "Alright," he said, walking over to his robes where they were hanging.

Kagome watched him walk across the room. He was so masculine, she realized. Even just in the way he walked. He was a man, and she was lucky to have such a strong man for her own. She felt a flutter in her stomach. It was odd, but not unwelcome after so many weeks of feeling nothing but pain.

He kept his back to her and dropped his robe to begin dressing. She felt her face become hot at the sight of his muscular back and physique. She moved before she'd even realized it.

She crossed the room to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Kagome?" he asked, his eyes wide at the sudden contact.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder gently. "Miroku," she responded coyly, kissing his shoulder again and pressing her hands to his abdomen muscles.

A shiver passed down his spine at the feel of her fingers on his nude skin. He couldn't help himself. He turned and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She responded in like, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling him to her.

He couldn't stop. He lifted her up and walked over to the mat, setting her back on her feet. His fingers dug into her back for a moment before sliding to the front, untying the knot on her robe.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as her hands wandered his entire body, her chest heaving with heavy breaths.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head. "Are you?"

"I've been ready for a long time," he laughed, capturing her lips once more, pushing the robe open and sliding his arms around her thin waist.

"No, that isn't what I meant," she told him, pulling from his kiss. "I mean, are you ready to be with me? Again? Even... even though nothing may come from this. Even though I may never be able to give you a child, son or otherwise."

He stared at her for a long moment before a loving smile crossed his lips. "Kagome, of course I am ready to be with you. I am ready AND willing to be with you. I don't need a child to be happy. All I need is you. Forever."

She stared into his violet eyes, getting lost in their depths as she listened to every word he said. Her heart swelled at his words. Never, in all her life, had she felt so loved.

"Very well. But I hope you know what you're getting into," she said teasingly, letting the robe drop from her shoulders.

"Oh, I know," he responded deviously.

She smiled and laughed, kissing him again. Their bodies pressed together, and fire spread between them. He held her tighter, worried that if he let go, she would withdraw, or he would wake up from what surely must be a dream. But it wasn't a dream. She was back. His Kagome had returned.

**AN:** Whew. Told ya it was long. I hope you liked it. I have one chapter left, and then it's all over. Please **review** and tell me what you think :)

kagomes-wanna-be

Go, be merry, and review.


End file.
